


Neonová nokturna

by Mikhail



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Cyberpunk, M/M, Sci-Fi, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhail/pseuds/Mikhail
Summary: Měl být průlomem. Revolucí v oblasti umělé inteligence a biotechnologií. Ale než se mohl nový prototyp androida plně připravit na svět za zdmi laboratoře, mimo úzký okruh vědců, které chápal jako svoji rodinu, ocitl se na ulici. Zmatený, vyděšený, a s lidskou krví na rukou.To je ale jen začátek spletité cesty za odpověďmi...
Kudos: 3





	1. Castor

„Primární napájecí okruh je funkční, běží systémová diagnostika,“ promluvil mužský hlas se zkušenou všedností. Musel podobný proces absolvovat už mnohokrát.

Na poloprůhledném nanoreflexním povrchu chrlil diagnostický program záplavu údajů. Strohé řádky ubíhaly rychlostí, kterou lidské oko nemohlo stíhat. Ale na data žádné lidské oko nekoukalo. Všechny v místnosti, celkem pět párů, se upíraly na zdroj informací, nikoliv na tok výstupů z něj. Později, až diagnostika doběhne, program vygeneruje podstatně přívětivější a čitelnější soubor s výsledky.

Čtyři špičkoví vědci a jejich zaměstnavatel stáli vedle sebe v kontrolní místnosti. Na chvíli si byli ve své zvědavosti všichni rovni. Za zády jim vrněly dusíkem chlazené servery, zalévající nevelký prostor světlem zelených a červených blikajících LEDek. Ještě před malou chvílí mezi přítomnými probíhala živá konverzace, ale teď by člověk slyšel spadnout i špendlík. Všichni koukali přes na zakázku vyrobené bezpečnostní sklo do vedlejší místnosti, která vypadala jako neobvykle zabydlená laboratoř. U stěn se mačkaly stoly zaplněné tenkými čtečkami elektronického papíru a prázdnými hrnky od kafe v uniformě bílé barvě. Jedna ze zdí disponovala vlastnostmi interaktivní tabule a hustě ji pokrývaly vzorce a rovnice, spolu s několika malými neumělými čmáranicemi. Vydávala slabou záři, která ale zanikla ve světle výkonných LED světel zabudovaných do stropu.

Uprostřed laboratoře se nacházel lékařský stůl ze standardního nerezu, potažený na dotyk příjemnou vrstvou umělé kůže. Na něm ležel mladý muž. Nic na něm nevybočovalo, ale paradoxně právě to bylo zvláštní. Byl průměrné výšky, optimální váhy, s odstínem vlasů, který se sice ve své kombinaci šedavě hnědé lidem nepopisoval snadno, ale ve své nezajímavosti se mnoha popisů ani dočkat nemohl. Obličej měl genericky hezký, zdánlivě souměrný, rty plné, vypočítané z tisíců 3D skenů. Na kůži neměl jedinou pihu, jediný škrábanec nebo jizvu z dobrodružství v raném dětství. Vypadal na pětadvacet, ale ve skutečnosti se ještě ani nenarodil.

„Diagnostika v pořádku, máme tady dvě minoritní upozornění na chybějící kalibraci jemné motoriky, jak jsme očekávali,“ shrnul výsledky inženýr doktor Francis Randall. Na svých dvaapadesát vypadal velmi dobře, ale bledost způsobená častým a dlouhým pobytem v podzemních laboratořích, stejně jako kruhy pod očima z posledních několika náročných týdnů, mu roky zrovna neubraly. Po vyřčení svého hodnocení se zadíval na vědkyni po své pravici. Ona měla hlavní slovo.

Přikývla, než se otočila na jejich kolegu, který před malou chvílí zahájil diagnostický proces: „Kamale, zapněte první logický okruh na dedikované frekvenci, Thomasi, totéž pro druhý logický okruh.“ Oba oslovení se posadili k volným výpočetním konzolím. Do laboratoře už tak hleděla jen Sarah Wellsová a Damien Cleveland, většinový vlastník a výkonný ředitel Zertechu, v jehož budově se nacházeli.

Jako první ze dvou inženýrů se ozval Kamal. Svůj indický původ nezapřel ani jménem, ani zjevem, ale jakmile promluvil, byl z něj rodilý Američan, jako všichni v místnosti.

„Binární logický okruh běží na šest a půl gigahertzu. Testuju přenosovou rychlost do primárního okruhu...,“ na vteřinu se odmlčel, „potvrzuju přenosovou rychlost tři petabity za vteřinu, spojení je stabilní. Zahájen pohotovostní režim.“

„Thomasi?“ oslovila Wellsová posledního z vědců a upřela na něj pohled plný očekávání. Celý projekt stál teď na něm. Thomas Bronstein se ale nenechal náhlým přívalem zodpovědnosti znervóznit. Za šestapadesát let života si vzrušujících okamžiků, a i vyslovených milníků, užil hned několik, neměl kam spěchat.

Srovnal si na nose chytré brýle a v klidu si pročetl výpis na svém terminálu. „Kvantový logický okruh běží, dva megaqubity jsou připravené, kvantová hradla prošla testem. Potvrzuju přenosovou rychlost tři petabity na vstupu i výstupu. Zahájen pohotovostní režim.“

„Dobře,“ pochválila průběh Wellsová, a věnovala svým kolegům vzácný úsměv, než si odkašlala. „Propojte logické okruhy, přejděte na ostrý provoz.“

Mladík na stole procitnul, a poprvé ve svém životě otevřel oči. Šedivou duhovku narušovaly sotva viditelné hrany ostřících lamel. Tělem mu projel slabý výboj, štíhlá ruka s sebou škubla jako u polospícího člověka.

„Francisi?“ dožadovala se doktorka vysvětlení, i když otázku nemusela ani vyslovit celou.

„Nic se neděje, jen zbytkové napětí po diagnostice. Je vzhůru a má plnou kontrolu nad svými sekundárními a terciárními funkcemi.“ Randall se zadíval přes sklo na projekt, který pomáhal tvořit posledních pět let, než se pousmál a tiše, snad sám pro sebe, dodal: „všechno nejlepší k narozeninám, Castore.“

Poprvé se do hovoru zapojil i sám Cleveland. Na svou pozici překvapivě mladý, a nejmladší v místnosti. „Tak mu říkáte?“

„Francis je trochu sentimentální, samozřejmě nemá žádné oficiální jméno, jen označení projektu,“ vysvětlila doktorka Wellsová omluvným tónem. Randall její slova nijak nekomentoval.

„Ne, Castor se mi líbí, a líp se pamatuje. Přece mu nebudeme říkat ACIS-01,“ oponoval doktorce Cleveland. Francis se pousmál a poděkoval. Vzpomněl si, jak za ním Cleveland před pěti lety přišel s nabídkou práce. Na projektu, o kterém nechtěl mluvit. Francise překvapilo, jak je Cleveland malý, v televizi i na fotkách vypadal vyšší, ale nemohl mít víc než sto sedmdesát. Nápady ale rozhodně malé neměl.

Všichni znovu ztichli, když se Castor v laboratoři pohnul. Tentokrát zcela ze své vlastní vůle. Zvednul ze stolu pravou ruku, pomalu, mechanicky. Chvilku mu trvalo, než zjistil, že ji může v lokti pokrčit. Opatrně si sáhl na tvář a ucuknul, když zaregistroval nový vjem. Nainstalované behaviorální moduly, rozpoznávací algoritmy a obrovská databáze mu poskytovaly odpovědi na všechno co viděl, slyšel i cítil, v každém významu toho slova, ale odpovědi mu připadaly cizí. Byly generované podle vzorce, nebyly jeho, nevymyslel je. Postupně je bude nahrazovat.

Na chvilku zavřel oči a uvědomil si vlastní tělo a systémy, které ho řídí. Do některých neměl přístup, do většiny ano. Našel si interní specifikaci svého výpočetního jádra. Hybridní binární a kvantový systém, ale vyrobený a optimalizovaný zvlášť pro něho. Otevřel si jeden ze systémových souborů a dopsal do něj pár řádků.

„Co to dělá?“ zeptal se Kamal, když si všiml varovné hlášky na Francisově poloprůhledném displeji.

„Upravil si řídící proces optického procesoru,“ vysvětlil Francis spokojeně, než sám zadal do terminálu několik příkazů. „To je skvělý, optimalizoval ostřící mechanismus, takže má podstatně nižší odezvu.“

Castor se prudce posadil, a znovu na sebe strhnul pozornost. Rozhlédl se kolem. Stránky elektronického papíru na stolech přečetl i ze vzdálenosti dvou metrů, rovnicím na stěně rozuměl, aniž by věděl proč. Dokonce mu vnitřní systém prozradil, že jsou podobné vzorce na několika místech implementovány i v něm samém. Zahleděl se skrz sklo.

Postavy za ním znal, ačkoliv je viděl poprvé v životě. Databáze mu poskytla stručné shrnutí. Inženýr doktor Francis Randall, padesát dva let, expert na umělou inteligenci a pokročilé kognitivní systémy. Vedle něj stála doktorka Sarah Wellsová, čtyřicet šest let, přední odbornice na biokybernetiku a experimentální medicínu. Muž v obleku vedle ní byl podle všeho inženýr Damien Cleveland, třicet pět let, majitel a ředitel Zertechu. Thomas Bronstein, čtyřicet čtyři let, titul z kvantové fyziky, a konečně Kamal Setyan, třicet devět let, hardwarový architekt nezatížený formálním vzděláním.

Tohle byli lidé, kteří Castora stvořili. Systém mu předhodil slovo „rodina“. Ale on sám si ten fakt uvědomoval s jakousi abstraktní neurčitostí. Slovo chutnalo zvláštně, stejnou měrou důvěrné a cizí. Měl ale spoustu jiných věcí na přemýšlení, a nezabýval se jím příliš dlouho.


	2. Lekce

O čtyři měsíce později

Za stolem ve světlé a moderně, někdo by řekl až sterilně, zařízené kanceláři, seděl třicátník v dobře padnoucím saku. V odpoledním slunci, které se opíralo do oken, chytaly jeho světle hnědé vlasy skoro bronzový nádech. Výhled z prosklené stěny za jeho zády byl atraktivní, zvlášť na Chicagské poměry, ale on mu nevěnoval žádnou pozornost. Naopak jediným příkazem nechal okna ztmavit. Krystalky ve skle dostaly elektrický impulz a přeskupily se do polopropustné bariéry, která kancelář pohroužila do načervenalého přítmí. V něm se objevilo tlumené modravé světlo elektronického papíru, který muž držel v rukou.

„Nejste spokojený s čísly, pane Clevelande? Jsou přece lepší, než minulý měsíc,“ řekl mladík hovící si na velice draze vyhlížející designové pohovce z bílé umělé kůže. Oblečený byl jako každý druhý odhadem pětadvacetiletý mladý muž na ulici – v tmavých džínách a pohodlném tričku, ale na jeho vzhledu bylo něco obyčejně neobyčejného. Něco, co člověka donutilo nejdřív jen zavadit pohledem, ale pak setrvat.

„Vypadni z mého feedu, Castore,“ řekl Cleveland, ale na rtech mu hrál pobavený úšklebek. „Jak ses do něj vůbec dostal?“ odložil tenký plát na stůl, a zadíval se na svého hosta.

„Privátní klíče, veřejné klíče… všechny ty šifry jsou tak zbytečně komplikované,“ pokrčil Castor rameny. Jeho sdělení neobsahovalo odpověď ani náhodou. Pohodlně se opřel a v očích mu tančily jiskry třídního potížisty. Možná bylo štěstí, pomyslel si Cleveland, že Castor do školy nikdy nechodil. Procitnul do dospělého těla s dospělým myšlením. Nebo mu alespoň něco podobného říkali vědci, kteří Castora vytvořili. Čím více času s ním strávil, tím méně jim věřil.

„Dej mi terminál, Castore,“ zvážněl Cleveland, a v rychlém sledu i Castor.

„Omlouvám se,“ začal mladík, ale Cleveland ho utnul zdviženou rukou.

„O tomhle už jsme mluvili. Nemůžeš lámat cizí zabezpečení jen proto, že se zrovna nudíš. Pokud s tím máš problém, tak ho dokážu rychle vyřešit. Ten terminál, prosím, nerad bych zrovna na tebe uplatňoval superusera,“ zadíval se na Castora nepřirozeně zelenýma očima, aby mu naznačil, jak vážně svoji žádost myslí.

Nezúčastněný pozorovatel by neviděl nic, ale Clevelandovy oční implantáty zobrazily svému nositeli strohé rozhraní Castorova terminálu. Vypadal jako černá obrazovka volně levitující ve vzduchu. Na stole se, všem věcem na něm položeným navzdory, promítla klávesnice. „Děkuju.“ Držel ve svých rukách Castora samotného, ale po jistém počtu opakování se zkušenost stala takřka všední. Dopsal do jednoho z mnoha souborů nový řádek, než spojení zavřel.

„Cože?! Celé QCPU?!“ zaúpěl mladík na křesle, a už zdaleka nevypadal uvolněný.

„Dokud se s ním nenaučíš zacházet zodpovědně, tak s ním nebudeš zacházet vůbec,“ řekl Cleveland, než se vrátil ke čtení. Castor se bez dalších slov zvedl a odešel. S Clevelandem se hádat nemohl. Už to zkusil jednou, a dostal hodně důraznou lekci. Horší než tuhle.

01110100 01100101 01110011 01110100 00110010 00110001 00110000 00110010

„Můžete to omezení zrušit, prosím?“ Sarah Wellsová stála před Clevelandem ve svém typickém laboratorním plášti. Nešlo ale o žádný neforemný kus bílé látky. Sarah si na svém zevnějšku zakládala mimo práci, i v ní. Pracovní oblečení, které fasovali výzkumníci Zertechu rozhodně nebylo laciné, ale přesto si nechala raději sama ušít několik plášťů na mírů. A z pokročilého nanopolymeru, který odpuzoval nečistoty a dle jejího názoru i vypadal o hodně lépe. Dlouhé vlnité blond vlasy měla vzadu sepnuté ozdobnou sponou a s jemným líčením vypadala o pár let mladší.

„Ne,“ zněla prostá odpověď na její otázku. Cleveland neodpověděl hned, a v hlase neměl ani stopy po pohrdání. Nebyl záměr vedoucí jednoho z jeho výzkumných týmů odbít, jen využil svého výsadního práva, kdy jí své postoje a rozhodnutí nemusel vysvětlovat, natož obhajovat.

„Nemůžeme ale Castora pořádně testovat, když nemá svobodný přístup k dobré polovině svých funkcí!“ narovnala se, aby působila co nejodhodlaněji. Netrmácela se z laboratoře pod zemí do nejvyššího patra a Clevelandovy kanceláře jen proto, aby se spokojila s jednoslovným zamítnutím.

„No tak změňte testovací metodiky. Zakázal jsem mu přístup ke kvantovému procesoru z dobrého důvodu, ne z rozmaru.“

„Castor není děcko!“ rozohnila se Sarah, a její nadřízený jen povytáhl obočí. „Nemůžete na něj uplatňovat výchovné principy, jako by jím byl.“

„Castor se narodil před čtyřmi měsíci, a všechno co zná a ví, jsme mu vštípili my. Jsou věci, které nám připadají samozřejmé, a hranice, jejichž překročení si neumíme představit, o kterých on vůbec netuší. Někdo mu je ukázat musí,“ Cleveland lehce naklonil hlavu na stranu a tvářil se jako trpělivý rodič, kterým ve skutečnosti nebyl. Wellsová byla o dobrých deset let starší, ale věkem už se zmást nenechal. Zvlášť u vědců platilo, že se navzdory svému věku někdy dokážou chovat neuvěřitelně dětinsky.

„Jsou i jiné cesty, jak toho dosáhnout. Můžeme mu chybějící modely doprogramovat a implementovat ke stávajícím,“ řekla Sarah, a na moment sklouzla očima za Clevelandova záda, kde se za okny rozprostíral velký park. Nervózní lidé málokdy dovedou udržet oční kontakt.

„Nepochybně, ale já preferuji, aby se co nejvíce naučil sám. Castorův učící algoritmus je unikátní, to musíte vědět ještě lépe než já. Prožívání skutečných situací a vyvozování důsledků z nich plynoucích se zkrátka nedá nahradit uměle vygenerovanými scénáři. Chápu, že vám moje metody přidělávají práci a nesouhlasíte s nimi, ale budete s nimi muset žít,“ řekl, a z tónu jeho hlasu bylo zřejmé, že pro něj rozhovor skončil.

Sarah to pochopila také, a úsečně se s Clevelandem rozloučila, než odešla.

01110100 01100101 01110011 01110100 00110010 00110001 00110000 00110010

Ani se nepokoušela zakrýt svoji špatnou náladu, čehož si samozřejmě všimli její kolegové. Jako první se ale odvážil zeptat Francis. Sarah za roky spolupráce všichni znali, a nikdo nechtěl být hromosvodem pro její vztek. Francis, který s ní před dvěma lety prožil sice krátký, ale intenzivní románek, byl jediný, kdo se odvážil ji v podobné situaci oslovit.

„Co se stalo?“ řekl, když ji konečně dohnal v její kanceláři.

„Clevelend,“ řekla, jako kdyby snad jeho jméno mohlo za všechny problémy světa. „Zase si myslí, že ví všechno nejlépe. Nechápu, proč nás vůbec zaměstnává.“ Hrnek s kafem, který držela v ruce, položila na stůl, až se trocha rozlila po několika čtečkách elektronického papíru. Zaklela a rychle je otřela, i když měly být voděodolné.

Francis ji pozoroval s jistým pochopením, ale tušil, že za jejími slovy bude asi složitější příběh, který dost možná nebude vyznívat tak jednostranně. Opřel se o stůl a rozhodl se nevycouvat. „Co řekl?“

„Že Castorovi přístup ke kvantovému procesoru nevrátí. Prý to má být lekce, ze které by se měl poučit.“

„Říkala jsi, že to potřebujeme kvůli testování?“ zeptal se, i když odpověď tušil. Damiena už nějakou dobu znal a věděl, že by jim neházel klacky pod nohy jen tak, ale když už se jednou rozhodl, většinou s ním nebyla moc řeč.

„Samozřejmě, za koho mě máš?!“ řekla, načež ho provrtala chladnýma modrýma očima. Její pohled na chvilku podržel. Vybíjela si na něm zlost a chtěl, aby věděla, že on to ví. „Prý s jeho postupy nemusím souhlasit, ale musím se s nimi naučit žít. Zatracený arogantní…“ začala, ale Francis ji zarazil.

„No tak. Damien, do tohohle projektu nalil milióny, ne-li miliardy dolarů, nemůžeme čekat, že zůstane stát stranou. Zvlášť když uvážíme jeho vlastní minulost a specializaci.“

„Co ta s tím má společného? No tak vyvinul pár bionických implantátů, ale Castor je něco docela jiného!“

„Castor s nimi má, z technického hlediska, společného víc, než má s lidmi. Podívej, já chápu, že nechceš dělat zbytečnou práci navíc, to nikdo z nás. Ale jestli je cenou za naši jinak maximální pracovní svobodu pár podobných ústupků, tak to beru. Ty ne?“ založil si ruce na prsou. Pokud ji nepřesvědčí a neuklidní tenhle argument, tak už asi žádný. Ale měl pravdu. Cleveland je najal, dal jim veškerou podporu, o jakou si řekli, a pod ruce jim koukal o hodně méně, než bylo u podobných projektů běžné.

„Ale ano. Jenom… občas mi přijde že by neškodilo připomenout, že Castor není člověk, a nemělo by se s ním tak zacházet.“

„Víš, že na tomhle se nikdy neshodneme, Sarah. Castora jsme udělali tak lidského, jak jsme mohli, a pokud k němu tak nejsme schopni přistupovat… tak k čemu to celé vlastně bylo?“

„Neříkals před chvilkou, že má blíž k implantátům, než k lidem?“ zašklebila se, jako kdyby Francise chytila při činu. On ale podobný vývoj čekal. „Říkal jsem z technického hlediska. Má osobnost, umí se učit, a má v sobě nasimulované chemické procesy vyvolávající emoce. Není člověk biologicky, ale to nakonec nejsou ani zvířata, a také to neznamená, že se k nim můžeš chovat jako k věcem, které nevnímají a necítí. Ale to je jedno, nechme to, prosím, být,“ řekl, a měl se k odchodu. Nechtěl už debatu vést dál. Na tohle téma se se Sarah několikrát dost pohádali, a nikdy se k ničemu nedobrali.


	3. Našlapuj lehce

Francis se měl na svém počítači probrat diagnostickými daty a zjistit, proč Castorovi už třikrát selhalo čtení z EPROM modulů. Podezříval spíš hardware než jím napsaný software, ale diagnostiku musel udělat tak jako tak. Po rozhovoru se Sarah ale neměl na diagnostiku ani pomyšlení. Podobná práce vyžadovala klid a soustředěnost, a on aktuálně nedisponoval ani jedním.

Místo na svoje pracovní místo šel do laboratoře. Čtečky ochotně přijímaly čip v jeho zápěstí, a těžké bezpečností dveře se před ním otevíraly s předstihem, jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku. Pobočka Zertechu v Chicagu patřila k těm větším, ale ve zdejších laboratořích probíhala pouze zakázková výroba. Zertech produkoval bionické implantáty ve velkém a sériově, pro běžné lidi, ale pořád se našlo dost klientů, kteří byli ochotni si připlatit za orgány vyrobené ze zbrusu nových a velice drahých uměle vypěstovaných biologických materiálů, které prošly bezpečnostními skenery a nevyžadovaly ani zvláštní lékařskou péči. Taky se tu, jak Francis zjistil díky Castorově nemístné zvědavosti, realizovala řada armádních zakázek.

Nikdy neměl zrovna velké iluze o tom, kde přesně Damien vzal peníze na Castora, který byl, aspoň pokud Francis věděl, projektem z jeho osobního pohnutí. Když ale viděl specifikace hybridních plic schopných filtrovat kyslík z vody, a prototypy subdermálních chráničů páteře a důmyslně ukrytých zbraňových systémů, seznal, že nemusí vědět všechno.

Procházel kolem prosklené stěny laboratoře, do které mířil, a uviděl v ní Castora s Kamalem. Android seděl ke sklu zády, ale Kamal si svého kolegy všimnul a kývnul mu hlavou na pozdrav. Vešel dovnitř, akorát uprostřed probíhající konverzace.

„Můžu ti trochu zvednout takt na binární jednotce, ale moc si nepomůžeš,“ řekl Kamal, aniž by spustil oči z velké obrazovky, na které se míhala aktuální čísla zátěže jednotlivých Castorových komponent. Aspoň tedy teď úplně základních, protože na všechny by jedna obrazovka byla málo.

„Já vím, ale připadám si jako bez ruky,“ promluvil Castor. Zněl klidně a vyrovnaně, ale jen velice málokdy zněl jinak. Francis se občas ptal sám sebe, jestli jeho emoční funkce fungují, jak mají, ale jejich výstupy měl, a odpověď znal. Castor se jen velice rychle naučil svoje emoce skrývat. Kdo by se mu divil.

„Ahoj Castore, Kamale,“ pozdravil, a Castor se k němu otočil s přátelským úsměvem.

„Francisi!“ řekl Castor, a vypadal upřímně rád, že vědce vidí.

„Ahoj Franku. Myslel jsem, že budeš dneska řešit ty reporty z EPROM?“ řekl Kamal neutrálně.

„Nějak na to dneska nemám buňky, ale do zítra to počká. Co probíráte?“

„Cleveland Castorovi zakázal přístup ke kvantové jednotce.“

„Slyšel jsem,“ přikývnul, a sednul si na poslední volnou židli.

„Je z toho trochu nesvůj, tak chtěl, abych mu zvýšil takt na binární jednotce, aby mohl výkon trochu kompenzovat.“

„To je jako kdybys dělal na díkůvzdání krocana, ale protože bys nesehnal krocana, tak bys udělal jehněčí, a pořád mu říkal krocan,“ povytáhl Francis obočí. Castor rozhodně rozdíly mezi svými dvěma logickými jednotkami znal, právě proto jeho nápad Francise překvapil.

„Já vím, ale vysvětli to jemu,“ pokrčil Kamal rameny, než něco naklikal v jim neviditelném terminálu.

„Nevěděl jsem, že sis nechal implantovat neurální rozhraní,“ řekl Francis, a nijak neskrýval svoje překvapení. Až dodnes myslel, že z jejich týmu jím disponuje jen on sám a Cleveland, ostatní vždycky používali fyzické konzole.

„Před čtrnácti dny,“ přikývnul Kamal, a odhalil v hustých černých a místy šedivějících vlasech nad levým uchem tenkou, asi třícentimetrovou jizvu. „Vůbec nevím, jak jsem bez toho mohl žít.“

„Jo, je to fajn,“ usmál se Francis, než se zadíval na Castora. Byl zjevně nervózní, ale snažil se působit vyrovnaně. Francis na chvíli váhal, zda se ptát, ale nakonec se rozhodl počkat. Nerad si něco nalhával, ale že z jejich týmu byl Castor nejvíce otevřený právě Francisovi byl zkrátka fakt. Ani ne nijak překvapivý. Sarah Castora vnímala jako stroj, Kamal měl sociální inteligenci cihly, a Thomas měl svůj svět rovnic a kvantových jevů, které odporovaly zdravému rozumu. Občas si Castora „půjčoval“ Damien, ale z toho měl Castor příliš velký respekt. Moc dobře věděl, že Damien s ním muže dělat cokoliv si usmyslí, a Castor se nemůže bránit ani slovem.

Počkal tedy, až Kamal udělá, co přišel udělat, a odejde. Naštěstí nečekal dlouho.

„Co se děje?“ začal Francis, jakmile se za Kamalem zavřely automatické dveře.

„Nechtěl jsem ho naštvat,“ přiznal Castor. Francis si odvodil, na co naráží.

„Damiena? Nemyslím, že jsi ho naštval.“

„Obvykle když udělám nějakou chybu, tak si se mnou promluví a vysvětlí mi, co jsem udělal špatně,“ Castor na Francise upřel šedivé oči, a byl dost blízko, aby vědec letmo zahlédl pomalý otáčivý pohyb ostřících lamel v nich. Ve starších modelech byly mnohem výraznější, ale ruku v ruce s pokrokem šla i nenápadnost.

„O respektu k soukromí druhých s tebou už ale mluvil, tím jsem si jistý.“ Řekl Francis, a zadíval se na obrazovku, na které stále běžela Castorova data. Kamal spojení asi zapomněl ukončit.

„Byl to jen analytický software… jen jsem chtěl vidět, za jak dlouho dokážu tu šifru obejít.“

„Castore, moc dobře víš, co jsi udělal, a ve chvíli kdy jsi to dělal, ti muselo být jasné, že bys neměl, tak o čem se vlastně bavíme?“ obrátil pohled zpátky k němu, a neubránil se ostražitosti. Castor byl mnoho věcí, ale nebyl hloupý. Teď zcela evidentně zkoušel s Francisem manipulovat ve svůj prospěch. Dělal velké pokroky, a dělal je rychle. Někdy možná až příliš.

Castor se nadechl k odpovědi, ale pak zase vydechl a svěsil ramena. Zřejmě mu došlo, že byl jeho plán odhalen. „Nudím se,“ řekl nakonec, po chvíli mlčení.

„To přece není důvod. Natož omluva.“

„Co tady vlastně dělám, Francisi? Čtyři měsíce na mně provádíte testy a občas mi dáváte úlohy k řešení. Kdy mě vezmete ven? Kdy budu moci začít žít?“

„Castore…,“ začal Francis, ale rychle mu došla slova. Tohohle momentu se bál, jakkoliv nevyhnutelný byl. „To není otázka na mě, ale to přece víš. Zeptej se Damiena, až se s ním zase uvidíš, ano? A když se mu přitom nebudeš nabourávat do systému, tak určitě pochodíš lépe.“ Cítil se provinile, že Castorovu otázku tak odbyl, ale nic jiného mu říct nemohl. Byl si jistý jen tím, že by mu jeho přání neměli odpírat příliš dlouho. Zatím plně spolupracoval, ale jeho schopnosti by jim přidělaly spoustu vrásek, pokud by si postavil hlavu a použil je proti nim.


	4. Direktiva

Celé patro laboratoří bylo pohroužené do tmy potlačované jen blikáním stavových LED a několika nezhasnutými obrazovkami. Pak se klid roztříštil zvukem výstřelů a rozbitého skla. Rámus doprovázel ještě lidský výkřik, hlas patřil bezpochyby ženě.

Castor se ve svém malém pokoji vybudovaném v jedné z oddělených laboratoří probudil. Jeho vědomí možná spalo, ale mnoho jeho systémů a subsystémů jelo nepřetržitě. Otevřel oči, které se okamžitě přizpůsobily nedostatku světla. Vnímal teď svět s nezanedbatelnou mírou šumu, ale viděl jasně. Další výstřely ho vzburcovaly. Vstal a přikrčil se vedle postele. Co by měl dělat?

Rozhodnutí přišlo rychle. Bez námahy si přivlastnil místní bezpečnostní systém, jen aby zjistil, že nebyl první. Kamery byly otočené do zdi a alarm nereagoval na Castorovy pokyny ke spuštění. Pak se dveře do jeho skromného útočiště otevřely. V nich stála Sarah. Z koutku úst jí tekla krev, a na hrudi si přidržovala pravou ruku. Castor odhadl zlomeninu.

„Jsou tu kvůli tobě, musíš pryč!“ řekla, než vešla a sesula se podél zdi vedle dveří. Castor k ní okamžitě přiskočil.

„Doktorko Wellsová, nemůžu vás tady přece nechat,“ řekl jí, a jeho hlas přetékal obavami a nerozhodností.

„Můžeš, a taky že necháš. Jestli tě chytí, jsme oba mrtví. Ukaž mi pravou ruku,“ natáhla svoji levou, ve které držela skalpel. Přesto bez váhání nabídl svou pravačku. „Drž,“ poručila, než mu ostrá čepel projela kůží na předloktí. Nevydal ani hlásku, když mu ruku zalila rudá umělá krev a v pravidelných intervalech z konečků prstů kapala na zem. Jako spousta věcí v jeho životě, i bolest byla jen volitelná, a pokud ji Castor cítit nechtěl, mohl ji zkrátka ztlumit nebo úplně vypnout.

Řez nebyl nijak drastický, Castor pak ale s jistou fascinací sledoval, jak mu Sarah do rány noří prsty. I přes vlastní zranění a používání levé ruky byla ale šikovná, a po krátké chvilce mu z ruky vytáhla drobný čip zalitý v silikonu. Pak si sáhla do kapsy svého pláště a vylovila zatavený sáček se stejně vypadajícím čipem. Roztrhla plast zuby, a čip Castorovi vložila do ruky.

„S tímhle se dostaneš z budovy. A teď už padej, o mě se nestrachuj,“ řekla, a výhružně na něj namířila skalpel. Castor si uvědomoval vlastní bezmoc. Hluboko v sobě měl zakořeněno, že by ji neměl opustit, ale utéct s ním také nemohla. Sarah musela vidět jeho váhání.

„Zatracený Frank, nakonec měl ještě pravdu,“ řekla, i když Castor netušil, na co naráží. „Castore, Sarah Wellsová, superuser, ověření SW-devět-osm-pět-osm-tři-tři-šest. Otevři si terminál.“

Castor jako by v ten moment celý ztuhnul a z jeho očí se vytratilo rozumné uvažování. „Terminál je otevřený,“ řekl tiše a dokonale plochým hlasem. Ani se nepohnul.

„Uprav direktivu root BaseMoralSubroutines, řádek IndirectHarmProtocol, nastav AllowOverride, řádek SelfDefenceProtocol, nastav Allow, ulož, restartuj direktivu,“ vychrlila ze sebe sérii příkazů. Nezdržovala se čekáním na potvrzení jednotlivých částí. Neměla čas.

„Restart proběhl úspěšně, direktiva aktualizována,“ potvrdil Castor.

„Odhlásit superusera, zavřít terminál,“ řekla ještě, a Castor její rozkazy vyplnil. Po posledním se znovu probral.

„Jdi, vypadni z budovy a někam se schovej do rána. Pak najdi Franka. A řekni ještě jedno slovo, a zformátuju ti paměť,“ pohrozila, i když nevypadala, že by výhružku myslela nějak vážně.

Castor se beze slova zvedl a chtěl vyjít ze dveří, když je někdo z druhé strany násilím otevřel. Castor stanul tváří tvář postavě v černé kukle, s malým samopalem v ruce. Mířila jím Castorovi doprostřed hrudi. Překvapení bylo vzájemné, ale Castorovy reflexy o hodně rychlejší. Chňapl po zbrani a prudkým trhnutím ji vetřelci vytrhnul z rukou a zahodil za sebe. Oči, které se na něj dívaly zpod kukly viděl jasně. Byl v nich strach, ale Castor si ho nevšímal. Chytil ho pod krkem a silou, kterou by vzhledem ke svým tělesným dispozicím neměl disponovat, ho odhodil na protější zeď. Castorův analytický software mu prozradil, že se jedná o muže mezi třiceti a třiceti pěti lety. S výškou lehce přes sto osmdesát byl vyšší než android sám, ale s váhou pětaosmdesáti kilogramů byl znatelně těžší. Asi trávil dost času v posilovně, ale proti Castorovi si nemohl škrtnout. Jeho kůže byla pevnější, kosti silnější, a umělé svaly nepotřebovaly ani zdaleka takovou hmotu, aby dosáhly lepších výsledků.

Muž na zemi lapal po dechu, ale Castor ho nenechal odpočinout. Přešel k němu několika ráznými kroky, a rychlým pohybem mu s hlasitým křupnutím zlomil vaz. Narovnal se, a až tehdy jako by si plně uvědomil, co dělá. O dva kroky ustoupil a s vytřeštěným pohledem civěl na mrtvolu. Tohle by přece… to by neměl. To nesměl!

Vyrazil dál chodbou, aby se dostal co nejdál, co nejdřív. Vzpomínku na Sarah vytěsnil čerstvější šok. Už byl skoro u výtahu, když narazil na druhého útočníka. Ten dokonce stihnul vystřelit. Kulka Castora zasáhla do ramene, ale senzory bolesti měl stále vypnuté, takže zásah cítil jen jako tupý náraz, který mu škubnul ramenem dozadu. Pak se střelcem udělal rychlý proces. Zbraň mu sebral, a několikrát ho s ní střelil do hlavy. Krev se rozcákla po stěně za ním. Tělo s tupým bouchnutím padlo na zem.

S rostoucí panikou z vlastních činů se ani nezastavil, a pokračoval. Místo výtahu šel po schodech, kde naštěstí vládlo ticho a klid. Vyběhl dvě patra, a opatrně nakouknul do vstupní haly. Zahlédl postupně tři postavy. Boční vchod byl jen pár metrů od něj, ale i pár metrů se ve volném prostoru zdálo být hodně. Bude muset zariskovat. Dřív nebo později se určitě půjdou podívat, co jejich kolegům tak trvá.

Počkal, až se nikdo nebude dívat ani vzdáleně jeho směrem, a přikrčený vyrazil ke dveřím. Čip v jeho ruce zaregistroval systém u dveří a ty se tiše otevřely. Vyklouzl na zatravněnou plochu kolem budovy, a stále přikrčený se doplížil až na ulici. V téhle části Chicaga byla čistá a dobře osvětlená. Seskočil z malé zídky na chodník, a dal se na útěk.


	5. Kocovina

Castor se protloukal městskými ulicemi. Postupně začalo přibývat poházených odpadků, samoudržovací trávníky geneticky upravené k věčné zeleni vymizely ve prospěch plevele bojujícího s rozpraskaným betonem. Moderní sídla korporací se ztratila ve starší a zanedbané obytné zástavbě. Většinu starých cihlových činžáků pokrývala graffiti, někdy až do třetích pater. Dnes se málokterý sprejer obtěžoval realizovat svá díla sám. Drony se dostaly do míst, o kterých se předchozím generacím pouličních umělců ani nesnilo. Teď měli samozvaní umělci navíc dokonce chytré barvy. Světélkující molekuly fungovaly na stejném principu, jako u nedávno vyhynulých hlubinných sépií. Teď jejich syntetická nápodoba zalévala ulice přízračně neonovými odstíny růžové, zelené a modré.

Castor se na chvilku zastavil a rozhlédl. Znal podobná místa z 3deí pro virtuální realitu, ale skutečnost byla přeci jen jiná. Pak ale odtrhnul oči od přelévajících se barev a raději se pokusil najít nějaké útočiště. Nebe směrem k východu, kde se do něj zabodávaly mrakodrapy, už bledlo blížícím se úsvitem. Zatím se na ulicích vyskytovali jen lidé, kterým mladý kluk se zakrváceným ramenem nepřišel nijak zajímavý, ale až se začnou vypravovat do práce běžní občané, někdo by mohl zavolat policii.

Poohlédl se virtuálně po nějakém vhodném útočišti stranou od hlavních ulic. Potřeboval klidné, tiché místo, kde by si mohl trochu odpočinout a plně se věnovat komplexnějšímu řešení svojí situace.

Vhodného kandidáta našel na polomrtvé virtuální prezentaci nějakých fanoušků urbexu. Jen doufal, že starý opuštěný parkovací dům stále stojí.

Mimoděk si vzpomněl na svůj dotaz, kdy ho Zertech konečně pustí ven. Takhle si svůj první výlet nepředstavoval. Bylo ještě hodně věcí, které o lidech a jejich světě nevěděl, rozhodně nebyl připravený na cokoliv, co se za posledních několik hodin stalo a nebyl si jistý, jak si poradí s věcmi, které se teprve stanou.

Přidal do kroku, a zahnul do neosvětlené uličky páchnoucí plísní a močí. Protáhnul se kolem kontejnerů dál. Ze zdi vyrůstal mladý stromek a otevíral výhled na neobvykle zelené prostranství. Parkovací dům museli srovnat se zemí už před pěknou řádkou let. Na jeho místě zbyla vzácná plocha, zarostlá plevelem a trávou. Pořád tady byl starý a notně děravý plot, který Castor bez námahy překonal. Na vzdálenějším konci mýtinky uprostřed města si všimnul starého přepravního kontejneru. Kódový zámek na dveřích naznačoval možnou skrýš.

Rozhlédl se kolem, ale ani jeho oči, podstatně výkonnější a všestrannější než lidské, nezaznamenaly poblíž nikoho dalšího. Obrátil se tedy k zámku. Svítila na něm červená kontrolka, byl v provozu. Ke Castorově zklamání ale nebyl napojený na síť. S trochou páčení sundal zadní kryt, přišroubovaný jen dvěma malými křížovými šroubky, a zadíval se do útrob zámku. Možná byl digitální, ale princip jeho odemčení byl směšně jednoduchý. Castorův vyhledávací subsystém na jakémsi obskurním diskusním kanále vylovil schéma daného modelu, a pak už bylo přepnutí stavové kontrolky jen otázkou správného škubnutí.

Vnitřek kontejneru byl zařízený jako provizorní domov, byť poněkud stísněný. Podle vrstvy prachu a téměř vybité čtečky na stole tady už minimálně pár měsíců nikdo nebyl. Castor pocítil neobyčejnou úlevu. Stres mu kalil myšlení, a pak i běžné operace stály mnohem více energie. Té měl sice dost, ale rozhodně ne neomezené množství. Dobíjecí cyklus mezičlánků poměrně věrně napodoboval lidský denní režim. Přes noc Castor vypínal veškeré zbytné systémy, a svým způsobem spal. Měl v sobě vysokokapacitní palladiovou baterii s extrémně dlouhou životností, ale cenou za ni bylo generování menšího množství energie. V klidovém režimu se dobíjely kondenzační mezičlánky, které využíval, když byl vzhůru. Teď už Castor začínal nedostatek odpočinku pociťovat. Natáhnul se na postel improvizovanou ze starých palet, ale na klidový režim ani nepomyslel. Nejdřív zapnul kompletní diagnostiku.

Rána po skalpelu se mu už téměř zacelila, ale kontrola mu prozradila, že s ramenem bude horší pořízení. Kulka prošla skrz, měl štěstí, ale rána po ní byla příliš velká a svaly, které poškodila, se nedokázaly zacelit v takovém rozsahu. Po zralém uvážení si povolil vnímání bolesti na padesát procent. Měl sice spoustu kontrolních nástrojů, ale bolest byla jedním z nejrychlejších. Pevně zatnul zuby, když se přihlásilo prostřelené rameno. Bolest už zažil, ale nikdy ne takovou. Energetická náročnost jeho aktuálního provozu poskočila výrazně nahoru, a bezpečnostní protokol ukončil prvních několik procesů, které Castor v danou chvíli nepotřeboval.

Vzpomněl si na Sarah, kterou nechal v laboratoři. Dočista na ni zapomněl, a hrklo v něm. Stav baterie rázem zapomenutý. Jestli ji zabili, je to jeho vina. Neměl ji opustit, ale když mu řekla, aby šel, nedokázal odmítnout. Musela mu upravit nějaký protokol, ale k takovým informacím neměl přístup.

Zkusil se znovu připojit do sítě Zertechu, ale už nebyl její součástí, a z městské veřejné sítě ho systém nepustil ani k přihlášení. Prohledal svoji vlastní paměť, zda mu Francis někdy řekl, kde bydlí. Nenašel nic. Mohl by se dostat do některé z mnoha městských institucí a podívat se do jejich databází, ale čím déle o tom přemýšlel, tím méně chtěl Francise najít.

Co by mu řekl? Vždyť zabil dva lidi! Chladnokrevně je oddělal! Jestli se vrátí do Zertechu, tak ho zcela jistě vypnou a buď mu vymažou paměťové moduly, nebo ho… vyřadí. Kdo by se jim divil? Jedním z nejhlouběji zasetých principů jeho existence byl absolutní zákaz ohrožení lidí. Včera v noci ani nechránil Sarah, jen sám sebe. A jeho život přece neměl větší hodnotu než život člověka. Byl jen stroj, i když se definice s jeho nově nalezeným pudem sebezáchovy začala jaksi rozcházet. Vnímal ukončení několika dalších procesů. Už nevydrží dlouho.

Co bude dělat? Včera touhle dobou chtěl jen trochu žít, a teď nechtěl umřít. Kdyby ho chtěl Francis vypnout, nebránil by se. Asi by ani nemohl, ale on nechtěl umřít. Copak byla jeho vina, že pro něj někdo přišel? Sarah se obětovala, aby mohl utéct, pokud se teď vrátí, přijde její oběť vniveč. Něco takového přece nemohl dopustit. Co udělal už nevrátí, ale pořád může jít dál. Když už ne kvůli sobě, tak kvůli ní.

Strohá chybová hláška mu problikla před očima, než se svět pohroužil do tmy.

01110100 01100101 01110011 01110100 00110010 00110001 00110000 00110010

Damien Cleveland procházel po střepy poseté zemi laboratoře s chmurným výrazem. Rozmazanou krev na zdech a podlahách se snažil ignorovat. Ráno ho vzbudil hovor od Christophera Mosse. Ředitel Chicagské pobočky byl jeho dlouholetý přítel a Damien věděl, že ho hned tak něco nerozhází. Takže když se mu během hovoru zřetelně třásl hlas a několikrát se netypicky odmlčel, Damien tušil velké problémy. Skutečnost byla ještě horší.

„Šli najisto, žádné kanceláře nejsou vykradené, ani nemají poškozené zámky, šli rovnou sem,“ promluvil za jeho zády Christopher, následovaný dvěma gorilami ze soukromé bezpečnostní agentury.

„Jaké jsou ztráty?“ rozhlédl se po spoušti kolem. Christopher mlčel, dokud se na něj Damien neotočil.

„Personální je jedna. Doktorka Wellsová se zřejmě včera zdržela až do noci.“

„Sarah je…?“ ztuhnul, a najednou měl problém se nadechnout.

„Je mi to líto, Damiene,“ přikývnul. Damien si povzdechl. „A Castor?“

Christopher gestem pobídl jednoho z bezpečáků. „Pane, nevím, co přesně chcete slyšet.“

„Co jste řekl mně, když jste obhlédl situaci,“ řekl Christopher.

„Našli jsme těla dvou útočníků a systém v kritické době zaznamenal otevření bočního vchodu blíže nespecifikovaným autorizačním kódem. Útočníci přišli i odešli hlavním vchodem, takže aktuálně nevíme, o koho šlo.“

Christopher přišel blíž k Damienovi a tiše mu dopověděl zbytek: „Damiene, Sarah našli v Castorově pokoji. Na zemi u ní ležel skalpel a Castorův identifikační čip. Já… já si myslím, že ona věděla, že přišli pro něj, a pomohla mu utéct.“

„Chceš mi říct,“ Damien se raději opřel o zeď, aby situaci ustál, „že ty další dva mrtvé má na svědomí on? Že se teď někde venku toulá náš android, s přepsanými pojistkami? Že zabil dva lidi, a teď je někde ve městě, s anonymní firemní identifikací, která ho pojí k nám, ale přes kterou ho nemůžeme lokalizovat?“

„Já vím, Damiene… už jsem lidem z agentury předal nutné minimum informací a řekl jim, že je to jediný svědek a musí ho najít a přivést. Živého.“

„Pane inženýre,“ promluvil bezpečák, „nevím samozřejmě plnou šíři informací, ale chápu, že se jedná o mimořádně citlivou situaci. Ujišťuji vás, že naši lidé k ní tak budou přistupovat.“

„Děkuji,“ řekl Damien. „Udělejte něco s těmi těly, a pak zavolejte policii. Dřív nebo později se to dostane ven, a takhle budeme mít aspoň lepší výchozí pozici, ale nechci aby věděli o mrtvých druhé strany, je to jasné?“

„Co akcie, Damiene?“ zeptal se Christopher. Nechtěl naléhat, ale v komplikované situaci si možná Damien plně neuvědomoval, jaké následky by jeho rozhodnutí mohlo mít.

„Oficiálně tady žádný výzkum a vývoj nových technologií neprovádíme, takže by to neměl být problém. Nech prosím tě připravit tiskové prohlášení, že šlo pravděpodobně o teroristický útok soustředěný proti naší výrobě bionických orgánů. Zmiň, že plně spolupracujeme s policií na vyšetřování, ale nijak to neovlivní naši výrobu a zastrašit se také nenecháme,“ řekl, a zněl, jako by se opakoval už poněkolikáté. Musel mít celou věc promyšlenou už předem, nebo, a to Christopherovi přišlo pravděpodobnější, tohle nebyla první krize, kterou musel řešit.

„Samozřejmě.“


	6. Hypotetická otázka

Zbylá část Castorova týmu seděla v Clevelandově kanceláři. Měli jen kusé informace, ale o smrti Sarah věděli všichni. Šéf Zertechu sám se ještě nedostavil ale nikdo z přítomných neměl náladu na debatu.

Dveře se s tichým zasyčením hydrauliky otevřely, když se poslední chybějící člen malé porady připojil ke zbytku. Cleveland zasedl za svůj stůl, a vypadal ještě o trochu menší než obvykle, a o hodně unavenější.

„Jak už asi víte, Zertech se stal dnes v noci cílem dosud neznámé skupiny útočníků. Soustředili se výhradně na laboratoře, a bohužel si jejich útok vyžádal život doktorky Wellsové. Nejsme si jisti, o co přesně útočníkům šlo, ale přísně interní verze počítá s variantou úniku informací ohledně Castora,“ začal, a zněl skoro nezúčastněně. Jako kdyby předčítal tiskovou zprávu. Když domluvil, v kanceláři zavládlo dlouhé ticho.

První ho prolomil Kamal: „Co Castor?“

Cleveland se na něj zadíval, ale nakonec odpověděl. „Castor… se pohřešuje. Nic bližšího bohužel nevíme.“

„Vždyť měl identifikační čip?“ ozval se Thomas.

„Čip jsme našli dole v laboratoři. Musím tak konstatovat, že Castora aktuálně nedokážeme najít. Projekt je do odvolání pozastaven, každý z vás bude přidělen do divize odpovídající vašim specializacím.“

„To je všechno?“ zeptal se Kamal, a zněl šokovaný. „Pět let práce, jen krůček od veřejného oznámení a žádosti o výjimku u etického výboru a celý projekt pošlete k ledu? Teď už víme, co a jak, na Castorovi jsme se učili, ale teď bychom byli mnohem efektivnější.“

„Kamale, rozumím vám, ale Castor byl od začátku riskantní projekt, nemluvě o nákladech a nikdy nebylo ani zvažováno, že by nebyl unikátní.“

„Fajn, jestli hodláte projekt zrušit, tak můžu výpověď podat klidně hned,“ řekl Kamal. Měl trochu výbušnou povahu, a s unáhlenými rozhodnutími si hlavu nedělal. Jeho reakce tak nikoho z přítomných nepřekvapila.

„Rád bych vás požádal, abyste si to nechal ještě projít hlavou, ale samozřejmě pokud chcete…,“ přikývl Cleveland. Francis s Thomasem se tvářili vysloveně pohřebně. O jednu kolegyni přišli v noci, a teď se jejich tým rozpadne nadobro. Jenže co mohli dělat? I kdyby snad Cleveland povolil sestrojení druhého androida, bez Sarah by se neobešli, a najít někoho se srovnatelnými znalostmi by bylo na dlouho.

„Ne, chtěl jsem dělat na něčem novém a neotřelém, rutinní věci můžu vymýšlet kdekoliv a za lepší peníze,“ s tím se Kamal zvedl. Vztek ani nijak neskrýval. „Výpověď vyřešíme elektronicky,“ řekl ještě, než odešel.

„Pokud chce někdo z vás dvou podat výpověď taky, tak mi to řekněte rovnou, ať to můžu vyřídit při jednom,“ řekl Cleveland, a změřil si oba vědce pohledem. Rozhodně nebyl v dobrém rozmaru ani předtím, nicméně Kamalův výstup situaci nevylepšil.

„Myslíte, že Castora najdeme?“ zvedl hlavu Francis, který do té doby bedlivě sledoval lesknoucí se podlahu kanceláře.

„Rozhodně se o to pokusíme, ale aktuálně ani nevíme, kdo útočil, ani jestli Castora skutečně mají.“

„Jak by jim mohl utéct, bránit se nemůže, a jestli… jestli neváhali se Sarah, tak vyjednávat asi nepřišli,“ řekl Francis, než si založil ruce na prsou.

„Máme důvod si myslet, že Castor mohl uniknout. Proto jsem se vás chtěl na něco zeptat, Franku. Kdyby, čistě hypoteticky, Castor unikl, myslíte, že by se sám vrátil?“

„Určitě,“ odpověděl Francis bez zaváhání. „Sice si už začínal stěžovat, ale chápe, proč ho nemůžeme ještě nechat jít ven. Kdyby mohl, už by byl zpátky.“

„Dobrá. A teď ještě jedna hypotetická otázka: kdyby na svém útěku způsobil újmu několika lidem, myslíte, že by se vrátil i pak?“

„Na co narážíte? Castor nemůže vztáhnout ruku na člověka. Ani kdyby na tom závisel jeho život. Tohle jsou úplně základní protokoly, svým způsobem jeho pilíře.“

„Toho si jsem plně vědom, přesto mi, prosím, odpovězte.“

„Já… to nedokážu říct. Za předpokladu, že by si uvědomoval tíhu takových činů… možná by se příliš bál následků.“

„Děkuji za váš názor, doktore.“

„Mohl byste s námi jednat na rovinu,“ řekl Thomas, a podíval se na Clevelandu s výrazem jasně říkajícím, jak snadno jeho takzvaně hypotetickou otázku prohlédl.

„O Castorovi vědělo jen velmi málo lidí. Na jeho vývoji se jich nepřímo podílelo hodně, ale těch, kteří znali skutečný rozměr jednotlivých potřebných částí a zadání, je jen hrstka.“

„Myslíte, že projekt kompromitoval někdo z nás,“ konstatoval Thomas. Francisovi se na tváři vystřídal nejdřív šok, a rychle ho následovala zlost.

„Vážně si myslíte, že by někdo z nás obětoval pět let práce…,“ začal Francis, a už se pomalu chystal zvednout.

„Franku,“ otočil se na něj Thomas se smířlivým pohledem, „tohle není situace, kde by bezpodmínečná důvěra něčemu prospěla.“

„Děkuji, Thomasi,“ přikývl Cleveland.

„Jo… máte asi pravdu. Jenom je toho teď trochu moc,“ připustil Francis.

„Máte před sebou dva týdny placeného volna. Na zotavení, a také samozřejmě musíme nejdříve opravit laboratoře. Lidé z lidských zdrojů jsou vám neustále k dispozici, a pokud byste potřebovali navštívit psychologa, výdaje budou kryté firemním pojištěním,“ řekl Cleveland, a bylo jasné, že schůzka je u konce.

01110100 01100101 01110011 01110100 00110010 00110001 00110000 00110010

„Prý čistě hypoteticky,“ ušklíbl se Francis, zatímco hypnotizoval svoji sklenici piva, jako by v ní byla moudrost světa.

„Musel vědět, že tím odkryje svoje karty,“ zhodnotil Thomas, než se napil ze své sklenice.

Pozvání na pivo od Franka nečekal, ale odmítnout dost dobře nedokázal. Možná se na první pohled se situací vyrovnával lépe než ostatní, ale zdání klamalo. Jeho forte byla fyzika, a uvnitř hradeb z částic, vlnění a Planckovy délky a kvantových hradel by ho nikdy nenapadlo, že se ocitne tak blízko hmatatelnému nebezpečí.

„Jestli ale nelhal, a Castor vážně utekl, a ještě někoho zranil…“

„Zahlédl jsem pár fotek z laborek, Franku, vypadalo to tam jako jatka. Myslím si, že Damien nelhal, naopak situaci hodně zlehčil. Jestli Castor někoho zabil, tak je celý Zertech v pořádném loji. Vraždící A. I. už jsme tady měli, a nikdo si nechce zopakovat Kapské krvavé lázně z osmačtyřicátého,“ pokrčil Thomas rameny, než dopil svoje pivo a obratem si zvednutím ruky poručil další. Upřímně doufal, že jich zvládne dost na bezesný spánek.

„To ale nedává smysl. Castor nemohl nikomu ublížit, natož zabít. Ani nepřímo. Tahle direktiva… na ní je postavený celý jeho behaviorální systém, všechny jeho moduly. Nemůže ji vypnout, nemá do ní přístup,“ zavrtěl Frank hlavou, ale zněl, jako by snažil přesvědčit hlavně sám sebe.

„A co Sarah? Znals ji asi nejlépe z nás, ale… ona tenhle projekt brala jako svoje životní dílo. Nenechala by si ho ukrást, a byla tam…“

Francis pootevřel ústa, aby odpověděl, ale pak se rozmyslel, a zase je zavřel. Zabodl pohled do stolu. Mělo ho to napadnout dřív, ale byl ochoten chybu připsat stresu.

„Už se nevrátí. Musí mu být jasné, co bychom s ním museli udělat.“ Řekl po chvíli ticha, a tečka za jeho větou byla definitivní.

„Tak na Castora, nechť se mu podaří najít způsob, jak znovu ovládnout svůj kvantový procesor, protože bez něj se mu mezi lidmi povede o moc hůř,“ pozvedl Thomas čerstvě přinesenou sklenici a Francis si s ním opatrně přiťukl.


	7. ZeroHero

_O tři měsíce později_

Asi třicetiletá žena si prohlížela sbírku drobných čipů ve vitríně. Moduly s přednahranými scénáři pro virtuální realitu. „Kompatibilní s širokou škálou rozhraní“, hlásala cedule doplněná o vyčerpávající vyčet. Od laciných konzumních řešení od Mitsubishi, až po věci pro fajnšmekry, které vždy s patřičnou pompou na tiskovkách odhaloval aktuální hlavoun korporace Silver&Dewlin. Ona ale jen těkala po jednotlivých čipech bez hlubšího zájmu.

„Můžu vám s něčím pomoci?“ ozval se muž zpoza pultu. Byl oblečený jako někdo, kdo nemá peněz nazbyt, ale tváří se do téhle čtvrti nehodil. Působil příliš uhlazeně a leckdo by si jeho stoický klid mohl splést s arogancí. Podobné omyly mívaly ve zdejších podmínkách neblahé následky.

„Já… možná ano. Něco hledám,“ otočila se na něj. Vypadala pohublá a unavená. Vnímala, ale v očích měla netečnost, jakou vídal často. Věděl, co hledá. Sáhnul pod pult a nahmatal nejdřív rukojeť zbraně a potom větší plastovou krabičku. Položil krabičku na pult a otevřel ji. Žena se k němu přihrnula jako velká voda, než dychtivě proskenovala pohledem obsah.

„Za kolik?“ zeptala se, když vylovila malou černou cartridge.

„Dvacet dolarů za céčkovou kvalitu, padesát za béčkovou.“

„A áčkovou?“ vrátila cartridge zpátky a zadívala se na něj s nepředstíraným zájmem. Rukou si nervózně pohrávala s lemem svojí halenky.

„Je mi líto, áčkové nevedeme,“ zalhal. Lhát se naučil rychle a obstojně. Tahle zákaznice si rozhodně nemohla dovolit virtuální únik od své tíživé reality v áčkové kvalitě. Už měl na podobné věci odhad.

„Jeden béčkový,“ řekla po chvíli přemýšlení. Castor sáhl do krabičky a vylovil stříbrný plast ukrývající paměťové médium. Posunul ho po pultu, zatímco žena lovila bankovky. Nakonec dala padesát dolarů dohromady, i když s nemalými obtížemi. Množství mincí hodně převážilo množství bankovek.

Castor přikývnul a aniž by částku přepočítával, peníze shrábl z pultu. Žena si vzala svou kořist a bez rozloučení odešla. Feťáky Castor potkal záhy po svém útěku a setkání bylo vzájemně nepříjemné. Virtuální feťáci přišli později, ale ti byli vesměs neškodní. Někdo před realitou utíkal k tradičním drogám, někdo k technologickým. Součástí Castorovy práce bylo zásobovat tu druhou skupinu a rostoucí morální bolehlav svého počínání se snažil ignorovat.

Byl za svoji práci rád. Mohl díky ní bydlet v malém pokoji vedle skladiště. Špína a vlhko ulice nesvědčilo nikomu, ani androidovi, a biologické části jeho těla navíc nedokázal uspokojit energetický článek; potřeboval jíst.

Další den ale do Johnyho elektroráje přišel úplně jiný typ zákazníka. Castor ji původně vytipoval na další ztracenou duši. Jak se mýlil poznal záhy. Přejížděla očima po repasovaných výpočetních konzolích a vypadala skutečně zaujatě.

Natáhla ruku, po které se jí přelévala tetování čínských draků. Chytrý inkoust proměnami barev vytvářel iluzi pohybu, která Castora na moment uhranula.

„Nesahat, prosím,“ upozornil ji Castor jemně, než se dotkla skla, a ona ruku zase stáhla. Nerad otíral zapatlané vitríny vícekrát, než jednou za den.

„Máte ještě něco výkonnějšího?“ otočila se na Castora. Do té chvíle viděl jen vyholenou polovinu její hlavy. Na druhé se jí vlnily kaskády barev. Růžová, fialová, modrá. Zvlášť v kontrastu s její tmavou pletí barvy vynikly. V umělém světle se zalesklo několik piercingů na jejím obličeji.

„A co byste si tak představovala?“ zeptal se a pokoušel se na ni nezírat. Tolik se lišila od ostatních lidí.

„Třeba Blue Tiger X3,“ zazubila se jako neposlušné dítě, chlubící se dalším průšvihem. Castor lehce zdvihl obočí: „Víte, že jsme jen bazar a repasovací stanice, že?“

„Jasně, dělám si z tebe jen prdel. Hele, kolik za ten RedLine?“ usmála se a přišla blíž.

„Dvě stě,“ opřel se lokty o pult.

„Trochu moc, ne? Co takhle sto pade?“ měla hodně pronikavý pohled, ale Castor ho podržel. Většinu repasí už teď dělal sám a RedLine byl dobrý stroj. Dvě stě dolarů byla dobrá cena.

„Sto padesát, plus padesát,“ usmál se.

Naklonila se blíž, a najednou se jí ve tváři mihlo překvapení. Castor s sebou cuknul a raději ustoupil dozadu. Neměl svoje rozhodnutí racionálně podložené, ale naučil se být opatrný.

„To jsou fakt hustý oční implantáty, musely stát celej balík. Padesát táců minimálně!“ uznale hvízdla.

„Budete ten RedLine chtít?“ ignoroval její reakci.

„Dám ti za něj dvě stě padesát, když se mnou večer zajdeš na drink,“ sáhla si do vnitřní kapsy stylově odrbané a pozáplatované džínové vesty a vylovila dvě stě padesát dolarů.

„Nejsem na prodej,“ odmítl Castor bez jakýchkoliv emocí. Fakt, že si všimla jeho očí ho vyděsil, ale udržel se na uzdě. Kdyby svůj neklid prozradil, mohla by ho zneužít.

„Neřekla jsem, že si tě chci koupit, jen zaplatit za čas. Jenom drink, žádný závazky,“ mrkla na něj. Piercing v obočí v ostrém odlesku odrazil zářivku na stropě.

„Dobrá. Když si vezmete ten RedLine,“ přikývnul nakonec. Konzole neprodával každý den a dvě stě dolarů bylo na místní poměry hodně peněz. Johny mu možná dá i nějaký malý finanční bonus a když připočte padesát dolarů navíc, dost rapidně se zlepší jeho finanční situace.

„Jasný, beru, tumáš prachy, balit to nemusíš,“ vyhrkla a plácla bankovky na pult, jako kdyby získala něco vytouženého. Castor obešel pult, aby mohl zboží vyndat ze zamčené vitríny. „Jak se vůbec jmenujete, když už s vámi mám jít?“ zeptal se, zatímco na malém displeji zadával číselný kód k odemčení.

„Rachel, ale všichni mi říkají Zero. A přestaň mi vykat, nejsem tvoje učitelka.“ Castor se na moment otočil: „To jako že jsi nula?“

Rozesmála se. „Ne, je to zkrácená verze od ZeroHero, tak si říkám na síti, a nějak se to chytlo i mimo ni.“

„Aha,“ řekl, a podával jí nově zakoupenou konzoli. Zero si všimla, jak na stroji ulpěl pohledem. „Ty jsi ji repasoval?“

Přikývnul.

„Tak aspoň vím, komu ji reklamovat, jestli se mi rozsype,“ mrkla na něj, a on nevěděl, jak reagovat.

„Nerozsype,“ ujistil ji. „A… to ani nechceš vědět, jak se jmenuju já?“

„Castor. Hezký jméno, mimochodem. Zvláštní,“ dloubla prstem do cedulky na jeho hrudi, která hlásala Castorovo jméno. Úplně na jmenovku zapomněl, což byl jen další důkaz, jak moc ho vyváděla z míry.

„Končím v sedm,“ řekl, a snažil se působit vyrovnaně.

„Budu tady. Tak na viděnou, Castore,“ zamávala, než lehkým krokem odtančila z prodejny. Castor se za ní díval ještě dlouho poté, co zmizela z dohledu.


	8. Relativita

Hospodě Pekelná díra její název seděl. Totiž, byla to skutečně díra. Metaforicky a díky umístění ve sklepě i doslova. Nikdo podnik nevětral už pořádně dlouho – pokud vůbec někdy – a zápach potu, rozlitého alkoholu a přepáleného oleje sytil vzduch do takřka hmatatelné hustoty. Každé zvednutí sklenice ze stolu provázel nezaměnitelný zvuk odlepování a místní záchodky používali štamgasti opravdu jen v nejvyšší nouzi. Jak byl ale podnik hnusný, tak byl i levný, což byl ostatně důvod, proč ještě fungoval. O pár ulic výš už začínaly slušnější čtvrti, ale tady se obracel každý cent.

Venku panoval vlahý zářijový večer roku 2064, a v hospodě sice nebylo narváno, ale prázdno také ne. U jednoho stolku seděli dva lidé na první pohled nižšího věkového průměru proti ostatním přítomným.

„Proč jsi mě sem pozvala?“ zeptal se bez okolků Castor. Měl před sebou sklenici piva, které nehodlal pít. Sice neměl organický mozek, ale stejně si netroufl odhadovat, jaký vliv by na něj alkohol mohl mít.

„Ty se s věcma nemažeš, co? To se mi líbí!“ usmála se Zero, než se napila svého piva.

„Odpovíš mi?“ nenechal se odradit. Zero pro něj byla hádankou a ve své situaci si hádanky nemohl dovolit. Samozřejmě, že její obličej a přezdívku přes den projel několika databázemi a nenápadně se poptal. Výsledek se mu vůbec nelíbil. ZeroHero byla pro některé skutečnou hrdinkou. Podle všeho se nabourala už do několika korporací, ale zatím proti ní nebyl jediný přímý důkaz. Castor rozhodně nepotřeboval udržovat kontakt s někým tak notoricky známým, jen stále nevěděl, co ji na něm tak hrozně zaujalo, kromě jeho očí. Jestli ale měla jakékoliv podezření ohledně jeho původu, musel to vědět.

„Proč asi,“ protočila panenky v přehnaném gestu, „protože ses mi líbil.“

Castor na ni chvíli civěl, než sklopil oči na stůl. Její slova v něm vyvolávala emoce, které ještě nezažil. Nevěděl, jak reagovat.

„Ježiš, ty seš prostě k sežrání,“ rozplývala se Zero nad Castorovou váhavostí, než si dopřála pár doušků piva. Castor se rozhodl situaci vyřešit rychle a efektivně. Zvedl se a beze slova zamířil ke schodům nahoru na ulici. Čím déle s ní byl, tím víc ji chtěl poznat, což rozhodně nebyl dobrý nápad. Takhle splní svůj padesátidolarový závazek a snad vyvázne bez újmy.

Naneštěstí si nevšiml, že se Zero s jeho odchodem odmítla smířit. Dohnala ho tedy až dobrý kus od hospody, protože musela zaplatit za oba. A taky přece nenechá být pivo, kterého se Castor ani nedotknul.

Doběhla ho a položila mu ruku na rameno, aby zastavil. Castor nad svou reakcí nepřemýšlel. Fyzický kontakt ani v nejmenším nečekal a automaticky ho vyhodnotil jako potenciálně rizikový. Rychlým chvatem Zero ruku chytil a bolestivě ji zkroutil, když se na děvče otočil.

Jakmile ji spatřil, tak pustil, ale šok z její tváře nezmizel. Mnula si bolavé zápěstí, ale oči z Castora nespouštěla.

„Omlouvám se, nečekal jsem tě,“ řekl, jako kdyby tím cokoliv vysvětlil. Raději strčil ruce do kapes.

„Paranoidní,“ udělala krok k němu, Castor o půl kroku couvnul, „opatrný, s očima, pro který by doslova stálo za to zabíjet. Co seš sakra zač, Castore?“ Z kapsy vytáhla malou černou krabičku.

„Nedělej to, prosím,“ řekl, zatímco sváděl vnitřní souboj. V ruce držela malý bezpečnostní skener. Dost výkonný, aby Castora odhalil. Jedním z hlavních důvodů, proč zůstal v téhle čtvrti a nezkoušel se probít výš, byla absence bezpečnostních opatření a strážců pořádku. Kdyby vlezl do jakékoliv solidní firmy, bezpečnostní systém by anomálie v jeho těle okamžitě odhalil a nahlásil.

„Tak mi to řekni sám, a ušetříme si spoustu starostí,“ řekla. Skener před sebou držela jako zbraň, i když ho po Castorovi mohla přinejlepším hodit a on by ještě k tomu nejspíše minul.

„Jdi domů, Zero, prosím. Zapomeneme na dnešek,“ řekl, i když odpověď znal předem. Věděl, že prozrazení neunikne, ale nedokázal Zero vyhrožovat. Svým způsobem se bál sám sebe, netušil, jak moc ho Sarah té noci před několika měsíci změnila. Jestli dokázal v sebeobraně zabít, kdoví, co ještě mohl dělat. Nechtěl nikomu ublížit, ani za cenu vlastního ohrožení, ale měl strach, aby takovou volbu vůbec držel v rukou on, a ne jeden z jeho základních podsystémů.

„Kdo seš, poslední šance!“ řekla, a ve tváři měla obdivuhodné odhodlání. Castor věřil, že by svůj postoj přehodnotila, kdyby věděla, co udělal. Zasvětit ji ovšem nehodlal a výběr se mu zúžil na jednu jedinou položku.

„Projekt s kódovým označením ACIS-01,“ řekl. Díval se, jak zamrkala, a pak nakrčila obočí ve snaze pochopit, co jí říká. Opatrně zvedla skener, a zmáčkla příslušné tlačítko. Nad její rukou se objevil poloprůhledný hologram s Castorovou hrubou podobou. Většina jeho těla měla modrozelenou barvu, ale na místě jeho srdce a celou hlavou prostupovala ostrá červená.

Zírala na hologram, než skener zase vypnula.

„Android?“ zeptala se, slyšitelně nejistá. Castor chabě přikývl. Netušil, co se stane teď.


	9. Chybný proces

Stáli tak naproti sobě na ulici a nezávislému pozorovateli mohlo připadat, že se pro ně čas na chvíli zastavil. Pak se spustil déšť a iluzi zničil. Vůně zvlhlého prachu a hlíny Castorovi připadala pořád nová a zvláštní. Zaznamenal ji se zvýšenou intenzitou, stejně jako vnímal každou kapku deště, která mu spadla do vlasů, nebo se mu roztříštila o holou kůži na obličeji, krku a rukách. Déšť ho bezmezně fascinoval, občas ho zpoza výlohy Johnyho elektroráje vydržel pozorovat klidně i hodinu. Teď si ale podobné rozjímání odpustil.

Zero jedna velká kapka přistála na nose, kde se rozprskla v malé vodní explozi, než její větší část poslechla gravitaci a stekla po nose dolů. Castor na její sledování vynaložil zbytečné množství prostředků. Zjistil, že ho déšť uklidňuje, i když neměl nejmenší ponětí proč.

Další kapka zasáhla Zero na tvář a jako by ji probrala z transu.

„Pojď se mnou,“ pobídla Castora, než vyrazila na druhou stranu. Ani se neohlédla, zda ji následuje. Napadlo ho, zda by mu útěk pomohl. Mohl by se přesunout jinam, někam z jejího dosahu. Ale z toho, co o ní zjistil, by ho pravděpodobně našla. Druhou možností bylo jít s ní a doufat v nejlepší. Možná by mu mohla být i užitečná, pokud si dá pozor.

Na chvilku zavřel oči a nastavil tvář padající vodě. Pak se vydal ze Zero.

Dovedla je k sobě domů. Pokud by kdy malému jednopokojovému bytu začala říkat domov. Castor nevelkou místnost automaticky vyhodnotil. Podlahu tvořila jen betonová stěrka, nábytek byl starý a notně opotřebovaný, místnost by potřebovala vymalovat a okna umýt. Informace odložil stranou a zaměřil se na Zero, která se chvěla zimou. Šli dost dlouho a pršelo dostatečně, aby oba úplně promokli.

„Počkej tady,“ instruovala, než zmizela v koupelně. Castor se zatím rozhlédl po malém pokoji pořádně. Na stěnách bylo ledabyle nalepených několik plakátů kapel, které Castorovy byly povědomé jen díky funkci podvědomého vyhledávání. Žil v téhle čtvrti už několik měsíců, ale místní undergroundová scéna mu byla stále stejně cizí. Lidem se mimo práci snažil vyhýbat. Pohled mu sjel níž, na starý, odrbaný rozkládací gauč. Přes opěradlo bylo přehozené nějaké oblečení a na zemi vedle něj leželo několik krabic od jídla. Snad prázdných.

Pak se Zero vrátila, oblečená jen v šedivém županu. Castorovi hodila osušku stejné barvy: „svlíkni se, ať nemám mokrej gauč až si sedneš.“

Poslechl a postupně si přetáhnul přes hlavu mikinu s tričkem a sundal si džíny, než si začal sušit vlasy. Stál před Zero jen v trenkách, ale stud necítil. Ani když si ho začala prohlížet. Ani když přišla blíž a položila ruku na kulatou jizvu na rameni. Rána po kulce se zahojila špatně a rameno Castora čas od času bolelo. Nemluvě o varování, které mu pokaždé sdělil diagnostický program.

„Co se ti stalo?“ zeptala se Zero, aniž by se Castora přestala dotýkat. Androidi nebyli výjimeční, ale jejich umělá inteligence byla značně omezená a Zero ani nikdy neviděla žádného, který by byl jako Castor. K nerozeznání od člověka. Měla spoustu otázek.

„Postřelili mě,“ řekl stručně. Bylo mu jasné, že se asi nevykroutí, ale zkusit to musel.

„Lidi, co tě vytvořili?“

„Ne!“ vyhrknul. Něco podobného ho ani nenapadlo, ale chápal, proč se Zero zeptala. Ona lidi ze Zertechu neznala. „Nevím, kdo to byl. Vloupali se do laboratoře, kvůli mně.“ Párkrát se naboural do policejní databáze, aby se podíval na průběh vyšetřování, ale nikam se nehýbalo. Nikdo nevěděl, kdo na Zertech zaútočil. Kdo zavraždil Sarah.

„Takže jsi utekl? Odkud vlastně?“ zeptala se, než mu rukou zajela do mokrých vlasů. Zvláštní pocit ho na malou chvilku zaměstnal. „Zertech,“ řekl, než o krok ustoupil a kontakt přerušil.

„Hm, ti dělají bionický implantáty, ne? Orgány a tak, nevěděla jsem, že fušují i do androidů a umělý inteligence.“

„Oficiálně ne,“ řekl popravdě. Stejně by na to přišla sama, už teď mu bylo jasné, jak moc ji zaujal.

„Takže seš nějakej tajnej projekt, jo? Nevypadáš jako něco pro armádu teda,“ stiskla mu paži, snad aby zjistila, zda těsně pod kůží není robustní kovový rám. Nebyl, měl svaly a kosti a krev, jako člověk. Jen jeho byly umělé, a zpravidla odolnější. „Spíš sexbot? Ale zase tak hezkej taky nejseš…“ Vyvádělo ho z míry, nakolik ignoruje jeho osobní prostor. Tu bájnou věc, o které mu jednou řekl Damien.

„Nemám bojové specifikace a jen omezené knihovny sociálních interakcí. Projekt byl interní,“ řekl a zabalil se do osušky. Nebyla mu zima, ale její zkoumavý pohled mu začal být nepříjemný.

„Nebudu se ani ptát, jak moc seš autonomní, už tu nějakou dobu žiješ, našel sis práci, stýkáš se s lidma a nikdo nic nepoznal. Hrozně by mě zajímalo, co tu schováváš,“ zabodla mu prst doprostřed čela. Castor chvilku váhal, než se rozhodl zariskovat. Když už věděla, čím je, mohla ho nahlásit. Nebyl hloupý, načetl si zákony a omezení vztahující se na androidy a umělou inteligenci. Jeho existence jich porušovala pěknou řádku a on neměl tušení, zda Zertech měl nebo neměl povolení a potřebné výjimky. I kdyby při svém útěku nezabíjel, dost možná byl sám o sobě odsouzen ke zničení.

„Zero… chtěla by ses podívat?“ zeptal se, a zadíval se jí do tmavých očí.

„To si piš, že chtěla!“ široce se usmála.

„Potřeboval bych jednu věc, kterou sám nedovedu, ale ty možná ano.“

„Chceš si mě koupit lichotkama? To nemusíš, protože už sis mě dávno koupil těma svýma očima,“ usmála se a vtiskla mu polibek na rty. Castor ztuhnul, a přišlo mu, jako kdyby se veškeré probíhající operace v jeho jádru na moment zastavily.

„No, tak do toho,“ pobídla ho. Operace dál poklidně pokračovaly. Možná si okamžik vymyslel?

Zero seděla na gauči a na klíně měla rozloženou svoji novou konzoli. Castor seděl vedle ní a sdílel na relativně malý poloprůhledný displej svůj terminál. Logo Zertechu v pravém horním rohu v něm vyvolávalo vzpomínky.

„Mám dvě logická jádra. Binární a kvantové, ale přístup mám jen k binárnímu. Potřeboval bych, aby ses pokusila odemknout to druhé,“ řekl, zatímco jí přiděloval omezená práva. Rozhodl se jí trochu důvěřovat, ale rozhodně ji nechtěl pustit příliš blízko.

„Jak to myslíš, odemknout? Proč ho máš vůbec zamčené a proč si ho neodemkneš sám?“ sázela otázky, zatímco si studovala strukturu systémů, do kterých jí dal Castor přístup. Byly komplikovanější než cokoliv, s čím se do té doby setkala, ale chtě nechtě musela ocenit eleganci, s jakou byly některé funkce napsány. Většina robustních systémů trpěla syndromem chiméry. Zadavatel si něco vymyslel a během vývoje specifikaci několikrát připomínkoval, doplnil a nejméně dvakrát úplně změnil. V projektu pak zůstávaly kusy starého kódu, nikdy nevyužité fantomové funkce a v mnoha případech i solidní bezpečnostní díry. Castorova architektura ale vypadala docela jinak.

„Zamkli ho jako součást testu a udělal to superuser. Takový zámek já sám zrušit nedokážu.“

„Co když je to nějaká tajná funkce, co z tebe udělá vraždící stroj?“ zavtipkovala, ale Castor se nesmál. Zmocnila se ho absurdní myšlenka: kdyby jí řekl, co udělal, mohlo by se mu ulevit? Kdyby mu snad řekla, že za to nemohl? Že se zachoval správně? Ještě nikdy žádný svůj myšlenkový pochod neoznačil v jeho celistvosti příznakem „chybný“. Až teď.


	10. Výměna

Zero nad Castorovými systémy strávila dobře několik hodin, než si protáhla ruce nad hlavou, až jí zapraskalo v kloubech. Byl čas přiznat barvu.

„Tohle bude chtít trochu víc času,“ řekla. Zklamání bylo v jejím hlase zřetelné. „A dost možná i nějakou pomoc zvenčí. S kvéčkem jsem nikdy nedělala a jenom prokopat se skrz uživatelský skupiny je u tebe dost oříšek.“

„Ne,“ odmítl Castor rázně a zavrtěl hlavou, „nikdo další i mně nesmí vědět.“

„Nebuď tak posranej, nikomu neřeknu, o co jde, jen jim ukážu pár věcí, na kterých jsem se zasekla. Ale nejdřív bysme se měli domluvit na platbě.“

„Cože?“ Castor se zarazil a snažil se odhadnout, co má za lubem. Její úsměv nevěstil nic dobrého.

„Hele, dost jsem o tom přemýšlela, zatímco jsem se v tobě hrabala. Myslím, že bysme si měli pomoct navzájem.“ Její nadšení Castor nesdílel. Naopak zřetelně cítil, jak stoupá jeho hladina strachu.

„Určitě už sis mě proklepnul, dost možná ještě odpoledne, tak asi trochu tušíš, co dělám,“ začala potvrzovat Castorovy obavy.

„Nebudu ti pomáhat hackovat korporace, Zero. Jestli mě chytí…“

„Seš asi jedinej svýho druhu. S úplně pohádkovýma možnostma, zvlášť až ti odemknem kvanta. Chceš už navěky otročit pro Johnyho? Prodávat matroš digismažkám? Jako fakt?“ naklonila hlavu na stranu a dívala se na něj se všemi vyslovenými i nevyslovenými pochybnostmi. Castor si podobné myšlenky zakazoval. Chtěl jen přežít. Pokaždé, když po očku nahlédl do nějakého systému, do databáze některé z městských služeb, si neustále připomínal, jakou by mohl zaplatit cenu.

Zero pochopila, že se její proslov minul účinkem. Povzdechla si a ze zvyku prohrábla barevné vlasy. „Tak jinak. Když mi pomůžeš, pomůžu ti zjistit, kdo tě vyhnal na ulici a zabil tu doktorku.“

„Co? Jak…?“ škubnul sebou Castor, až mu osuška sklouzla z ramen. Nechal ji být.

„Myslíš, že seš jedinej, kdo tady dovede multitaskovat?“ ušklíbla se, a posunula mu po gauči malou čtečku elektronického papíru. Byl na ní otevřený chat.

ZeroHero 09/15/2064 10:54:32PM

Zertech North America Inc.

P. T. 09/15/2064 10:59:02PM

Zertech? Já myslel, že jsi chtěla jít po NeoGearu?

ZeroHero 09/15/2064 11:01:50PM

Tohle je něco jinýho. Pošli mi, co vyhrabeš.

P. T. 09/15/2064 11:02:15PM

Jak moc do hloubky?

ZeroHero 09/15/2064 11:09:05PM

Klasickej check, nic extra.

P. T. 09/15/2064 11:09:44PM

K.

P. T. 09/15/2064 11:46:25PM

Nic moc, vývoj a výroba bioniky, papíry na testování vypadaj že maj v pořádku, žádný velký skandály. Šušká se, že spolupracujou s armádou na nějakejch prototypech pro vojáky, ale na detaily bych potřeboval víc času. Čtyři měsíce zpátky měli nějakej incident na pobočce tady v Chicagu, prej teroristi, ale nikdo se k tomu veřejně nepřihlásil a policie se akorát motá v kruzích. Zabili jim nějakou doktorku, vedoucí oddělení nebo co.

ZeroHero 09/15/2064 11:54:17PM

To zatím stačí, dík.

P. T. 09/15/2064 11:55:32PM

Nz. Asi mi neřekneš, na co to chceš, co?

ZeroHero 09/15/2064 11:57:01PM

To bys mi nevěřil.

P. T. 09/15/2064 11:58:21PM

Chápu :-)

Castor tablet odložil. Nedokázal předstírat nezájem tak dobře, aby Zero obelhal a svoje emoční systémy si ještě nikdy nedovolil vypnout. Samozřejmě chtěl vědět, kdo po něm šel a kdo zabil Sarah. Jen nevěděl, co by s podobnou informací dělal. Ani jestli by za ni chtěl platit naznačovanou cenu.

„Musím si to promyslet,“ sdělil nakonec Zero, než vstal z pohovky.

„Dobře, ale nechceš se doufám teď oblíct do těch mokrých hadrů a jít zpátky k Johnymu,“ řekla. Vypadala jako ztělesnění nesouhlasu. „Přespi tady, do rána ti věci uschnou. Vsadím se, že u Johnyho není ani topení.“ Nebylo.

Ač nerad, musel s jejím návrhem souhlasit. Bylo dost po půlnoci a i on musel někdy odpočívat. Jeho tělo zvládalo násobně vyšší zátěž než lidské, ale v posledních čtyřech měsících se zrovna moc nešetřil. Musel se učit rychle a za pochodu, a ačkoliv měl energie dost, neměl jí neomezeně a musel respektovat obnovovací cyklus, který se spustil pokaždé, když se stabilně snížil odběr.

Ležel vedle Zero, se kterou sdílel přikrývku a stále váhal se spánkem. Jeho hostitelka zabrala, jen co si lehla a zhasla. Castor ucítil na hrudníku její ruku, než se k němu záhy přitulila. Ztuhnul, ale když se ani po několika minutách nic dalšího nedělo, uvolnil se. Situace pro něj byla nová a nezvyklá a behaviorální modul zrádcovsky mlčel. Francis, který měl tenhle Castorův aspekt na starosti, si zřejmě nemyslel, že by jejich android někdy skončil s někým v posteli.

Dobré vědět, pomyslel si Castor, zatímco si ukládal vlastní protokol pro podobné situace. Zavřel oči a nechal příslušný subsystém povypínat všechno, co zrovna nepotřeboval. Usnul.


	11. NeoGear

„Jak ses rozhodl?“ zeptala se Zero další den ráno. Ještě ani nevstali. Nemohla sice vidět pravděpodobnostní výpočty honící se Castorovi hlavou, ale mohla je tušit.

„Proč vlastně NeoGear?“ zeptal se, zatímco vylézal zpod tenké, ale překvapivě teplé přikrývky.

„Dej mi svoje síťový ID a já ti to ukážu,“ nabídla. Sama nevypadala, že by se chystala vstávat. Castor se natáhnul po svém tričku, které sice uschlo, ale umělá látka nasáklá kyselým deštěm už na dotyk nebyla zdaleka tak příjemná. Místo sdělení své síťové identifikace si našel Zero sám a zaslal jí žádost o spojení. Oslnila Castora pobaveným úsměvem a žádost přijala.

Záhy mu přišlo upozornění na příchozí odkaz. Sednul si zpátky na rozloženou pohovku, aby se mohl plně pohroužit do virtuální reality Sítě. Na rozdíl od lidí k ní nepotřeboval žádné periferie ani další úpravy svého těla. Rozprostřela se před ním přízračná ulice prozrazující svou neexistenci nereálnými barvami a přemrštěnou geometrickou pravidelností. Odkaz od Zero ho zavedl do zapadlé uličky, kde nebylo zdánlivě nic zajímavého. Zdání ale klamalo a Castor brzy objevil pod vrchní vrstvou kódu zašifrovaný soubor. Heslo mu Zero poslala spolu s odkazem.

Soubor byl 3Deo a Castor se nečekaně ocitl v nasnímané realitě. Stál na ulici, kolem něj spousta lidí, většinou Asiatů. Většina z nich před sebou držela své přenosné konzole a natáčela. Podíval se stejným směrem, jako ostatní. Stáli na kopci a nedaleko, na úpatí pod nimi, zuřil požár. Plameny stravovaly velkou, několikapatrovou halu, a přes množství hasičů na místě a vrtulník kroužící nad jejich hlavami situace evidentně nebyla pod kontrolou. Slyšel tlumené výkřiky a měl skoro pocit, jako by ho v očích štípal hustý černý dým. Jen iluze.

Za jejich zády se po silnici řítilo několik aut. Castor se otočil právě včas, aby na aerodynamických perleťově bílých karoseriích poznal logo NeoGearu. Než si stačil všimnout něčeho dalšího, zmizela auta za zatáčkou.

Do 3Dea promluvil hlas Zero: „To je filiálka NeoGearu. Přes pět let neplnila bezpečnostní protokoly, ale v Číně je pořád levnější uplatit pár úředníků, než zastavit výrobu a investovat do nápravy. Díváš se na smrt sto třiceti lidí. Jejich rodiny nedostaly ani cent odškodnění. Ještě se ani neusadil popel a NeoGear se té dceřinky zbavil. Až potom, co z ní vysál veškerý prachy, pochopitelně.“

Castor se otočil zpátky k ohni. Probíhající peklo ho uchvátilo natolik, že si nevšiml příjezdu policie, která začala svědky neštěstí rychle pacifikovat a jejich konzole neméně rychle konfiskovat. Záznam skončil a Castor byl zpět ve virtuální uličce. Odpojil se.

„Znala jsi tam někoho?“ zadíval se na ni a Zero jeho pohled podržela.

„Myslíš, že potřebuju nějakej osobní důvod? Nestačí, že to jsou nenažraný svině?“ všiml si, jak celá ztuhla a zamračila se.

„To jsem neřekl.“

„Ne, ale….,“ zarazila se, uhnula pohledem, než se znovu nadechla, „promiň, je docela jednoduchý zapomenout, co seš. Poslyš, můžeš vlastně lhát?“

„Kdybych nemohl, asi bych tady moc dlouho nevydržel,“ pousmál se, než si konečně tričko, které měl celou dobu v ruce, natáhnul.

„A co třeba dvojsmysly a čtení mezi řádkama a náznaky? Jak to zvládáš?“

„Je taky jednoduché zapomenout, pro koho dělám?“ Povytáhl jedno obočí. Těžko by mohl prodávat podpultové zboží, kdyby nechápal, jakými jinotaji si o něj lidé říkají.

„No jo, máš recht. A sarkasmus koukám taky dáváš. Fakt se těším, až se pustíme do práce,“ mnula si ruce. Konečně ze sebe také shodila přikrývku a vstala. Castor si s jistým neklidem uvědomil až v té chvíli, že šla spát v tričku, ale teď na sobě žádné nemá. Ke svému překvapení pro podobnou situaci protokol měl. S neobyčejným zaujetím začal studovat podlahu.

Zero se ale rozesmála a donutila ho oči přeci jen zvednout.

„Ty se mi fakt zdáš! Žiješ v týhle díře, bůhví, co všechno jsi už viděl, ale před polonahou holkou se stydíš?“ Castor pootevřel ústa, aby něco řekl, ale zase je zavřel a znovu upřel pohled do země. Možná špatně vyhodnotil situaci? I on už věděl, jak jemné nuance vládnou některým společenským situacím a rituálům. Možná se na Zero měl podívat pořádně. Okatě si ji prohlédnout. Říct jí nějakou pozitivní zpětnou vazbu.

„Ať se ti nezavaří obvody, Castore,“ ušklíbla se, než se sehnula na zem pro odhozené triko a přetáhla si ho přes hlavu. „Tady na gentlemany, co se nepodívaj, když můžou, jeden nenarazí, to je všechno.“

„Takže kdy chceš začít?“ změnil Castor téma. Neušlo mu, že s její nabídkou nikdy výslovně nesouhlasil, ale bylo už trochu pozdě začít couvat.

„Co nejdřív. Čím dřív ti parchanti zaplatí, tím líp,“ prohlásila a Castorovi při těch slovech připadala trochu jako jeden ze starých propagandistických plakátů, které jednou náhodou našel na Síti.

„Mohl bych přes den udělat průzkum,“ nabídl.

„Není potřeba. Mám je na mušce dlouho, už jsem chytla pár rybek na phishing, jsem v jejich síti, ale nedokážu si eskalovat práva dostatečně.“ Zero přešla k pár skříňkám a malé lednici, které sloužily místo kuchyně. Ze skříňky vytáhla lacinou náhražku pečiva zatavenou v plastu. Hodila balíček Castorovi spolu se sójovým rádoby salámem. „Ani jsem se nezeptala,“ uvědomila si záhy, „jestli vůbec potřebuješ jíst.“

„Většina mých orgánů je sice uměle vypěstovaná, ale pořád jde o biologickou tkáň, ty z baterie neuživím,“ vysvětlil, než se pustil do snídaně. Chutnala nijak.

„Skoro bych řekla, že máš víc nevýhod než lidský tělo,“ ušklíbla se, zatímco si otvírala plechovku piva. Castor nijak nekomentoval ani její slova, ani výběr pití.

„Budeš mít čas večer?“ znovu odvedl řeč mimo sebe. Zero se usmála, ale ani tentokrát nic nenamítala.

„Jasně. Kde bydlím víš, tak se prostě stav, až skončíš v práci.“

„Dobře,“ kývnul. Zmuchlal obaly od jídla a když nikde neviděl koš, hodil je vedle pohovky na hromadu prázdných krabic od pizzy.


	12. Návštěva

Ten den byl v Johnyho elektroráji jedním z těch klidnějších. Čas se vlekl a Castor měl ještě mnohem více času na přemýšlení. Už dávno si přiznal, že se na akci se Zero těší. Měla pravdu, ani on nechtěl zbytek svého života strávit za pultem v umolousaném bazaru. Jen co se dostal z laboratoře se sám zavřel do izolace. Zero mu nabídla snadnou cestu ven a pokud dodrží svou část dohody a pomůže Castorovi odemknout jeho druhé logické jádro? Pak teprve začnou být věci zajímavé.

Stejně tak si ale uvědomoval, jak dlouhá cesta před ním je. Ani nemluvě o množství věcí, které se mohly zvrtnout.

Usmál se na zákazníka, který mu oplatil podrážděným úšklebkem. Castor trpělivě čekal, než si chlap vybere pár laciných cetek, zaplatí a odejde. Na pozadí ale pročesával síť, zda nenajde něco o zabezpečení NeoGearu. Zero sice údajně přístup do jejich sítě měla, ale záložní plán určitě ničemu neuškodí.

Nejsnazší cesta vedla samozřejmě přes zaměstnance, ale zvolil jinou taktiku než Zero. Najít je bylo směšně snadné: otročící za almužnu, ale nekonečně hrdé na svou korporátní identitu se svým zaměstnavatelem nijak netajili. Našel si pár techniků a prohnal jejich jména opravdu zevrubným vyhledáváním. Od jmen přešel k virtuálním přezdívkám a pak už mu stačil jen krůček k příspěvkům v technických komunitách, kde řešili jednoznačně pracovní záležitosti.

Do obchodu vešel další zákazník a Castor delegoval kousek svého výkonu na interakci. Jakmile si ale muže prohlédl, zpozorněl. Na první pohled nebyl zdejší. Lehký černý kabát musel stát víc než všechno oblečení, které Castor vlastnil. V duchu si připravoval únikovou cestu.

Muži mohlo být kolem čtyřicítky, zběžně bloudil očí po vystaveném zboží, ale Castor ho netipoval na platícího zákazníka. Převelel své zdroje na vyhledávání jeho tváře a výsledek se dostavil podezřele rychle.

Daniel Ruiz, detektiv u metropolitní policie, osmatřicet let, rozvedený, jedno dítě.

Castor si omezil emoční subsystém akorát včas.

„Jak vám jdou obchody?“ zeptal se detektiv zdánlivě ze zdvořilosti.

„Jak kdy,“ pokrčil rameny, „někdy lépe, někdy hůř. Včera jsem prodal jeden RedLine.“ Kývl hlavou k vitríně, kde ještě zelo prázdné místo.

„A když nejdou? Nebo sem přijde někdo, kdo zrovna nemá svůj den?“ zajímal se detektiv a snažil se skrývat, jak podrobně Castora studuje. Castor předstíral, že si ničeho nevšiml a dál zastával svou roli znuděného prodavače. Dost mu odlehlo, detektiva zjevně zajímaly nelegální čipy pro virtuální realitu. Na druhé straně nepřišel v přestrojení a musel si být vědom, jak podezřele působí. Snad ani úplný idiot by mu nic neřekl.

„Tak nejdou, a lidem popřeju aspoň hezký zbytek dne.“

„Máte nějaké doklady,“ naklonil se blíž, aby mohl přečíst Castorovu jmenovku, „Castore?“ Android odvrátil pohled, aby neriskoval podobné odhalení jako předchozí den. Vytáhl si rukáv levé ruky, kde měl malý čip obsahující falešné doklady. Jeden z pracovních benefitů, když k Johnymu nastupoval.

Ruizova čtečka pípla, když informace načetla a Castor už přemýšlel, jestli by dokázal doběhnout ke dveřím do zázemí rychleji, než by detektiv tasil zbraň. Nebyl si jistý.

Ruiz studoval Castorovy dokumenty příšerně dlouho, nakonec ale přikývl a čtečku strčil zpátky do kapsy. „Nuže, pane Halle, žádné nelegální čipy tu tedy nemáte?“ Castor zavrtěl hlavou: „kdyby ano, nudil bych se tady o hodně míň.“

„Asi ano,“ pousmál se Ruiz, „ale já vás už nebudu dál zdržovat.“ Rozloučil se a odešel. Castor si i přes utlumené emoce oddechl. Pořád ale neměl ani nejmenší tušení, co měla celá návštěva znamenat. Možná se mu jen nechtělo Castora skřípnout a obchod prohledat, nakonec, Johny ani nebyl producent čipů, jen je ve svém obchodě přeprodával.

Detektiv vyšel ven a zhluboka se nadechl. Asi bude za chvíli pršet, pomyslel si. Nesnášel oťukávání druhořadých přeprodejců, ale to byl přesně důvod, proč mu úkol kapitán přidělil. Jít po malých prodejcích nemělo smysl, dokud se nešlápne na krk výrobcům, jenže ti nepatřili ke společenské spodině a jejich přátelé v politice nad nimi drželi ochrannou ruku. Ruiz měl jen koule na to, aby kapitánovi řekl, jak je policie bezzubá a jen dělá děvku komukoliv, kdo je zrovna u kormidla.

Sáhl do kapsy a nahmatal žvýkačky. Potřeboval do něčeho zatnout zuby. Skoro jeho frustraci odnesl kluk uvnitř, ale Ruiz se ovládl. Dokonce i když měl zjevně falešné papíry a Ruiz by ho mohl na místě sebrat. Na rozdíl od Price si ale nechtěl léčit svoje mindráky na jiných lidech, takže Johnyho elektroráj nenahlásí a Castora Halla také ne.

Sedl do svého auta a nechal se odvézt na další adresu proklatě dlouhého seznamu.

Castor se po chvíli uvažování rozhodl riskovat Johnyho řev a zavřel dřív.


	13. Na dřeň

Zero Castorovi podávala otlučený přenosný terminál ale on jen zavrtěl hlavou. Za několik měsíců si na pohyb na síti zvykl, nepotřeboval jednorázový hardware, aby se dokázal schovat a zamést za sebou stopy.

„No jo vlastně,“ pokrčila Zero rameny, než terminál hodila zpátky do igelitové tašky s logem místní večerky. „Dokázal bys mi taky upravit geolokační razítka?“

„Asi ano, záleží, jak věrohodná by měla být,“ přijal plechovku sladké limonády, kterou jeho společnice vylovila z tašky jen co do ní uložila odmítnutý hardware.

„To uvidíme. Připravený?“ usmála se Zero, než se posadila na pohovku a nasadila na hlavu tenkou čelenku, která ji měla záhy přenést do virtuální reality. Castor přikývl, než se posadil vedle ní. Zavřel oči a připojil se do veřejné sítě.

Stál na ulici města, které velmi volně připomínalo Chicago. Mrakodrapy patřící velkým korporacím a většina důležitějších podniků byla precizně naskenována a zkopírována do nejmenších detailů, ale většina obytných čtvrtí sestávala jen z nejasných šedých bloků, místy rozrušovaných nějakým barem nebo soukromým klubem. Na ulicích bylo takhle večer dost rušno, ale Castora si nikdo nevšímal. Svůj avatar si vytvořil pečlivě právě tak, aby nepoutal nechtěnou pozornost. O třicátníka v šedém obleku a zcela všedními rysy dlouholetého korporátního účetního nikdo nezavadil pohledem.

Zahlédl v davu Zero, která se zjevně snažila o přesný opak. Byla si docela podobná, ale její vlasy byly skoro neonově zářivé a tetování čínských draků zlatavě světélkovalo, což skvěle ladilo s metalickou zlatou bundou a přiléhavými koženkovými kalhotami, které měla na sobě. Castor si přesměroval připojení přes několik prostředníků různě po městě. Latence byla dost nízká, aby nepůsobil podezřele a v případě potřeby by se zkrátka odpojil a nenechal po sobě žádné stopy.

„Falšuješ svůj přístupový bod?“ zeptala se Zero, když přišla blíž.

„Ne, zreplikoval jsem malou část svého kódu a přesměrovávám přes něj veškerou komunikaci. Pokud by bylo potřeba, tak se smaže. Jak jsi mě poznala?“

„Ani nevím, asi podle pohledu, ostatní na mě čumí jako na kus masa. To je chytrý, s tou replikací,“ mrkla na něj, než kývla k mrakodrapům v dálce, „tam míříme.“

Přes několik městských bloků je přenesla pouhá myšlenka a když kolem nich vyrostly digitalizované mrakodrapy, Zero zmizela. Místo ní vedle Castora stála vysoká bruneta v pouzdrových šatech se vzorem, ze kterého Castorovi trochu přecházel zrak. Tvářila se přísně, až android znejistěl. Pak ale roztála do úsměvu: „Dobrý, ne? Štípla jsem avatar nějaký nižší manažerky z pobočky NeoGearu v Seattlu.“

Castor musel uznat, že se v ní možná trochu zmýlil. Bál se, aby nebyla příliš impulzivní a roztěkaná, ale Zero evidentně opravdu měla plán, a vůbec ne špatný. S tímhle se dostanou za prvotní firewall, což jim hodně usnadní práci.

Vešli hlavním vchodem a Zero přiložila ke čtečce u turniketu zápěstí zkopírované zaměstnankyně. Co když bude v práci, napadlo Castora na děsivý zlomek vteřiny, než se turniket otevřel. Prošla skrz a použila čtečku z druhé strany, aby mohl projít Castor. Zero musela vědět, že manažerka ten den v práci nebude a Castor se trochu zastyděl, že jí nevěřil.

Jakmile prošli první úrovní zabezpečení, interiér budovy se změnil za doprovodu znělky, která Castorovi přišla matně povědomá. Nudná a sterilní bílá hlavní recepce se přelila do zeleno-oranžové kombinace firemních barev NeoGearu. Na zdi se promítaly poutáky jejich produktů. Luxusní hodinky, široká řada terminálů od levných kusů šedého plastu pro běžné lidi, po zlatem obkládané a křišťály vykládané monstrozity pro snoby a zbohatlíky. Prominentní místo mezi reklamami ale zabíral 3D render drobného čipu provázený heslem „Neurální rozhraní NeoGear N3O. Budoucnost VR je blíž, než si myslíte.“

Castor si bezděky vzpomněl na Franka, který si Castorovi jednou postěžoval, jak často ho kvůli té zatracené věci bolí hlava. Z myšlenek ho vytrhla Zero: „Dokážu nás na tuhle krávu dostat jen do marketingovýho oddělení, pak už to bude na tobě.“

Nastoupili do proskleného výtahu a Zero navolila příslušné patro. Než do něj ale stihli dojet, Castor výtah tlačítkem zastavil. Zero už se vedle něj nadechovala k otázce, ale nic neřekla. Místo otázky pozorovala, jak se Castorova ruka noří skrz číselník ve výtahu, jako kdyby to byla jen iluze.


	14. Rozhraní

„Jak jsi to sakra udělal?“ zírala na něj Zero, ačkoliv dveře výtahu už se otevíraly na patře účetního oddělení.

„Na rozdíl od lidí se dokážu odpoutat od svého těla – fyzického i virtuálního, je to pro mě jen rozhraní a virtuální realitu dovedu vnímat na úrovni kódu,“ řekl Castor a vyšel z výtahu. Víc jí prozrazovat nechtěl, alespoň ne hned.

Zero jeho záměr pochopila a nenaléhala. Od začátku měla silný pocit, že by z Castora stejně nevypáčila nic násilím. Následovala ho dlouhou chodbou, jejíž stěny se chovaly jako holografické displeje a zalévaly ji měňavou škálou barev. Zřejmě nějaký psychologický trik zvyšující produktivitu a loajalitu zaměstnanců, pomyslela si.

Castorova záda do barev zvláštně splývala, jako kdyby byl trochu průsvitný. Zero překvapeně zamrkala a dojem ji opustil, jen aby se zase za pár vteřin vrátil. Byli ve virtuální realitě, což samozřejmě věděla, ale tisíce let evoluce lidského mozku nelze zvrátit za pár dekád. Pořád si vzpomínala, když byla malá holka, jak se připojila poprvé. Po pár minutách musela spojení přerušit a jít se vyzvracet. Všechno kolem byla jen iluze, včetně pohybů, vůní a všech ostatních smyslových vjemů, ale mozek nepotřeboval moc přesvědčování, aby lež spolkl i s navijákem.

Zastavili se před obyčejně vyhlížejícími dveřmi s elektronickým zámkem. Castor se na ni dlouze zadíval a Zero vůbec poprvé napadlo, jestli neudělala chybu. Měla problém věřit lidem a tohle ani člověk není. U lidí mohla čekat podraz pramenící z touhy po penězích, slávě nebo něčem podobném, ale u androida?

Pak se dveře otevřely a na další myšlenky už nezbyl prostor. Ani se vlastně neotevřely, zkrátka zmizely. Místo nich zela do světlé chodby černá díra tvaru dveří. Zero instinktivně o krok ustoupila. V místnosti za dveřmi neměla být taková tma. Musela mít přece okna, kterými by propouštěla neonové šílenství veřejného hubu. Přesto byla temnota dokonalá, takřka hmatatelná.

„Pojď,“ vyzval ji, než se rozplynul ve tmě. Zero chvilku váhala ale neskončí přeci na chodbě.

Navzdory zdání vnitřek kanceláře zcela splňoval její představy. Dveře musely být grafickým pozlátkem firewallu. Jakmile se ale trochu rozkoukala po setmělé místnosti, škubla s sebou a málem vykřikla. V rohu místnosti zeleně poblikávalo několik LED upevněných k matně černému pancíři manifestace obranné umělé inteligence, která měla tenhle sektor zjevně na starost.

„Myslí si, že jsme zaměstnanci, promluvil tiše Castor, který, a to by Zero klidně odpřisáhla, se najednou zhmotnil vedle ní. „Musíme být ale rychlí, za tři minuty si začne synchronizovat data s hlavním serverem a budeme mít problém.

„Tři minuty?! Nemůžeš to trochu natáhnout?“ řekla Zero tiše, jako kdyby se bála, že ji nepřítel uslyší.

„Ne během tří minut. Támhle máš terminál,“ kývl ke stolu, který byl sotva půl metru od tichého obránce. Zero neztrácela více času. Jestli nestihnou zmizet… raději přemýšlela nad příkazy, které zadávala do terminálu. Dostat se k účtům nebylo moc těžké, když přistupovali do systému jako účetní, ale Zero potřebovala celkovou částku několika stovek milionů dolarů rozdělit mezi několik předem připravených účtů, aby měl NeoGear podstatně menší šanci je vystopovat všechny.

Dlouho přemýšlela nad částkou, kterou NeoGearu vezme. Vlastně potřebovala dát cenovku na lidské životy a to nebylo nic jednoduchého. Nebo alespoň ne pro ni.

„Dvacet vteřin,“ upozornil ji Castor, dokonale klidný.

Byla uprostřed posledního převodu, ale ještě po sobě musela zamést stopy.

rm -rf ./log/ naťukala do klávesnice a stiskla enter. V tu chvíli se strážce vedle ní pohnul.

Zero tentokrát vyjekla doopravdy. Než se stihla pohnout, postavil se mezi ni a robota Castor.

„Běž. Odpoj se až venku,“ křikl na ni, než robota praštil přes natahující se pařát takovou silou, až se kovové pláty s rachotem zprohýbaly.

„Ale…,“ zarazila se Zero. Na jedné straně chtěla vypadnout, na straně druhé přece nenechá Castora napospas… co když si s tou věcí neporadí, obranná AI není žádná sranda.

„Běž!“ zopakoval o poznání důrazněji. Zatím měl navrch, ale bylo jen otázkou času než sandbox, do kterého místnost zavřel, povolí a spustí poplach v rámci celého systému. Zero naštěstí poslechla.

Až budou lidé z NeoGearu prošetřovat co se stalo, musí najít jen Castorova syntetická metadata. Nezbyde jim než říct, že na NeoGear zaútočila umělá inteligence jiné korporace a Zero bude zcela mimo podezření. Jenže se nejdřív musí dostat z budovy. Dřív než… zasténal a o krok ustoupil, když ho robot chytil nelidskými kleštěmi za paži a vyčmuchal Castorovu výpočetní frekvenci a síťový identifikátor. Začal spojení okamžitě bombardovat ve snaze připojení přetížit a vynutit jeho ukončení. Výsledkem takové snahy byla fyzická bolest pramenící z rostoucí teploty síťového čipu v Castorově hlavě. Castor si ztlumil vnímání bolesti na minimum, potřeboval vydržet ještě chvíli.

Periferně zahlédl varování o selhávajícím sandboxu a ještě další, kterému nevěnoval pozornost. Setřásl ze sebe robota a přerušení fyzického kontaktu mezi jejich avatary mu trochu dopřálo trochu klidu, ale ne moc. Teď když AI věděla, jak Castora najít, na něj valila další petabyty paketů. Místnost blikla, bezpečí sandboxu bylo v prachu. Castor mohl jen doufat, že Zero stihla vypadnout. Zaznamenal v síti nepříjemný šum začínajícího poplachu. Za chvíli na sobě bude mít celé automatizované zabezpečení a dost možná i zásahovku NeoGearu. Bylo načase zmizet.

Odpojil se natvrdo ze sítě zatím jen jednou a to za podstatně méně dramatických okolností. Probral se u Zero na pohovce a stihl se jen nahnout na bok, než se vyzvracel. Místo úlevy přišla tma zkolabovaného systému.


	15. Prach a popel

Vzbudila ho bolest, jako kdyby mu někdo prohnal hlavou kulku. Neotvíral oči, jen se nadechl a vydechl. Vyvolal si diagnostiku systému. Vrátila víc chyb a varování, než čekal. Na pozadí bylo pořád jeho postřelené rameno. Zranění se dávno zahojilo ale umělé svaly byly příliš poškozené, a nejen že nedokázaly ránu zpětně zacelit, ještě začaly postupně degradovat. Horší byl ale v danou chvíli síťový čip. Útok ustál za cenu nevratného poškození, vysoká teplota navíc poškodila několik sousedících spojů. Spojení se sítí navázal ale bylo pomalé a nestabilní, na virtuální realitu může rovnou zapomenout.

„Žiješ?“ ozvala se vedle něj Zero a zněla nejistě a bojácně.

„Žiju.“ Potvrdil a otevřel oči.

„Jsi v pohodě?“ zeptala se s neskrývanými obavami. Z budovy NeoGearu se dostala jen o vlásek. Nebyla si jistá, jestli nemá Castor nějaký trik na bezpečné odpojení od sítě, ale soudě podle jeho reakce měl stejný problém jako kdokoliv jiný.

„Ne,“ odpověděl popravdě, než se posadil. Uvažoval o opětovném ztlumení bolesti, ale nakonec od nápadu upustil. Bolest mu připomínala cenu, jakou zaplatil za ochotu Zero pomoct. Teď by měla svůj dluh splatit. „Potřebuju svoji kvantovou jednotku.“

„Já…,“ začala, ale po prvním slově se zarazila. „Jasně,“ přikývla nakonec, než odešla do koupelny. Neměla tušení, jak Castorovi pomoct a byla si celkem jistá, že on to ví také. Jenže slib je slib. Mohla by ho vykopnout pod pohrůžkou kontaktování Zertechu, ale o co by pak byla lepší než lidi, kterými tak pohrdala.

Strávila hodnou chvíli jen zíráním do zrcadla a přemýšlením, co mu řekne. Ani osobně neznala nikoho, kdo by jí mohl poradit a Castor by určitě nebyl rád, kdyby se začala vyptávat na veřejných kanálech.

Vrátila se do obýváku a ložnice s kuchyní v jednom. Castor měl na tváři nepřítomný výraz a mnul si levý spánek.

„Co se ti stalo?“ zeptala se na rovinu. Neznali se dlouho a Castor nebyl člověk, ale už před chvílí přiznal, že není v pořádku. Možná mu odpojení ublížilo víc než myslela.

„Bolí mě hlava,“ řekl prostě, jako kdyby pod umělou kůží neměl místo lebky titan a místo mozku elektroniku. Napadla ji ještě jedna možnost i když jí přišla nepravděpodobné. Castor přeci nemohl mít normální komponenty. Ale jestli se mýlila… Už viděla hackery s neurálním rozhraním, kterým útok AI usmažil nejen čip v hlavě ale i nějakou tu tkáň kolem. V lepším případě přežili, ale už to nebyly zrovna nejostřejší tužky v penále.

„Ten bot ti přetížil síťovej čip?“

„Ještě žije. Zatím,“ řekl Castor a ani se nesnažil skrývat hořkost. Netušil, co bude dělat, jestli přijde o spojení se sítí. Pořád sice mohl používat dedikované periferie, ale už teď si přišel jako bez ruky. Zero mlčela. Castor souhlasil s jejím návrhem vzájemné pomoci, aby vyřešil svůj problém a teď měl hned dva. Navíc zničený čip se v jeho případě bude řešit o moc hůř než softwarový zámek. „Nedokážeš mi pomoct,“ konstatoval po chvíli ticha. Zero neodpověděla, jen sklopila pohled na zem.

„Zero… chtěl bych, abys někoho kontaktovala. Možná se s ním budeš muset sejít místo mě.“

„Koho?“ začala mít obavy jen z Castorova tónu hlasu.

„Doktora Thomase Bronsteina.“ Řekl dramaticky a Zero měla pocit, že by jméno měla znát, nic jí ale neříkalo.

„Kdo to je?“

„Člověk, který vymyslel moji kvantovou jednotku.“

„To nemyslíš vážně… vždyť tě odtáhnou zpátky do laborky!“

„A co mám podle tebe dělat?“ řekl a založil si ruce na hrudi. „Potřebuju pomoc někoho, kdo mě zná.“

Zero zvedla ruce ve smířlivém gestu. Stejně lepší nápad neměla a Castor ani nevypadal, že by o nějaký stál. V jeho situaci by asi nejednala o moc jinak. „Fajn, dobře, jak chceš. Máš na něj nějakej kontakt?“

Poslal jí adresu uzavřeného fóra zabývajícího se kvantovou fyzikou spolu s přezdívkou. V Zertechu se často nudil a hloubkové vyhledávání lidí kolem něj mu zaplnilo nejeden večer. Teď ale hlavně doufal, že ho Thomas neudá.

„Od začátku jsi musel vědět, že ti nedokážu pomoct…,“ vzhlédla od své konzole, když soukromou zprávu vložila přímo do databáze fóra, aby si nemusela zakládat účet. Castor výmluvně mlčel. Jestli věděl? Rozhodně minimálně tušil. A přesto jí pomohl.

„Věděl,“ řekl nakonec. Proč by měl lhát.

„Ale nechtěls bejt za samaritána,“ doplnila za něj, než oči upřela zpět do displeje. Po výletu do sítě jí připadal směšně malý a jaksi nedostatečný, ale pořád lepší než se dívat na Castora. Castora, kterému teď dlužila dvojnásob.


	16. Vesmír hraje v kostky

Thomas ke kavárně dorazil s předstihem, což byl úctyhodný výkon. Obvykle měl problém dorazit na jakoukoliv schůzku včas a dnes se ještě každých pár metrů ohlížel přes rameno. Osobně byl přesvědčený, že si počínal nanejvýš nenápadně, ale opak byl pravdou. Celou cestu se ptal sám sebe, zda právě nedělá největší hloupost svého života. Co když mu zprávu vůbec neposlal Castor? Co když ano, ale má v plánu Thomase unést, nebo něco horšího? Nakonec, už zabil několik lidí, sice v sebeobraně, ale i tak…

Podnik, ve kterém si s ním Castor domluvil schůzku, byl v zapadlejší části města, ale stále ještě takové, aby se do ní Thomas nebál vkročit. Proč se Castor zdržuje zrovna tady bylo nadevše jasné: minimum policejních hlídek, minimum bezpečnostních prvků, které by Castora odhalily. Zároveň ale neztratil anonymitu velkoměsta, ani jeho slepotu vůči odlišnosti.

Kavárna byla malá a klidná ale na hlavní ulici, jak Thomas chtěl. Přelétl hosty jediným pohledem, Castora mezi nimi neviděl. Možná opravdu jen přišel příliš brzy. Možná si z něj někdo vystřelil. Kamal? Třeba se celou dobu strachoval zbytečně.

Objednal si kávu a usadil se s ní k jednomu z volných stolů. Nervozita mu nedovolila se napít, tak ji jen nechal stydnout a pokoušel se pokradmu rozhlížet kolem. Samé cizí tváře. Pak se volná židle u jeho stolu s vrznutím odsunula a na ni se posadila mladá žena. Všechno na ní, oblečením počínaje a divokými barvami ve vlasech konče, bylo na hony vzdálené Thomasovu světu laboratoří, vzorečků a bádání.

„Mohu vám pomoci?“ zeptal se. Možná si spletla stůl. A možná ne, soudě podle milého úsměvu, kterým ho obšťastnila.

„Nebyl si jistý, zda je bezpečné přijít,“ řekla místo odpovědi na jeho otázku.

„Tak poslal vás? Vy se nebojíte?“ opřel se do židle a snažil se ženu někam zařadit. Vypadala jako místní. Rebelka, včetně tetování, ale bylo na ní něco bezprostředního, co ho trochu uklidňovalo. Nevypadala nebezpečně. Snad proto ještě nevzal nohy na ramena.

„Čeho? Fyzika, který se mi ani nepodívá do očí?“ usmála se a založila si ruce na prsou. Zjevně si byla na domácí půdě dost jistá. Z vteřiny na vteřinu ale zvážněla. „Potřebuje pomoc.“

„To jsem si domyslel,“ přikývl, ale pak se naklonil blíž. Kdyby šlo jen o kvanta, mohl by Castor získat teoreticky pomoc i jinde ale muselo se stát ještě něco, aby kontaktoval přímo někoho ze Zertechu. „Co se stalo?“

Z děvčete jako kdyby opadla veškerá předchozí sebejistota. Svěsila ramena a lehce se shrbila. „Má v háji síťový čip… a asi něco s rukou.“

„Síťový čip?“ Thomas svraštil obočí. To sice nebyl úplně jeho obor, ale přesto věděl, že veškeré Castorovy komponenty jsou prvotřídní. Jak si proboha mohl poškodit síťový čip? Pak ho napadla ještě mnohem důležitější otázka: „Co přesně vám řekl?“

Castor musel vědět, jak riskantní je někomu svěřit pravdu. Buď jí musel opravdu důvěřovat, nebo opravdu hodně potřeboval její pomoc. Děvče si Thomase změřilo pohledem, jako kdyby přesně věděla, co se mu honí hlavou.

„Dost na to, abych věděla, že ho nemám brát k doktorovi,“ řekla. Pak jako by si uvědomila, že se ani nepředstavila, se zvedla ze židle, div Thomase nevyděsila, a natáhla k němu pravačku. Váhavě stiskl. „Já jsem Zero, mimochodem.“

„Thomas,“ řekl, než si Zero zase sedla. Pochyboval, že jeho jméno nezná, když svým příchodem prozradila fakt, že minimálně ví, jak Thomas vypadá a čím se živí.

„Pomůžeš mu?“ vrátila se zpátky k tématu.

„Pokud budu moci,“ přikývl. „Jestli to není moc osobní… proč mu pomáháš, Zero?“ Svou nejistotu skryl za hrnek s teď už vlažnou kávou.

„Něco mu dlužím,“ řekla a když bylo jasné, že dál pokračovat nehodlá, Thomas nenaléhal.

„Tak mě za ním vezmi,“ požádal, když zjistil, že kafe už je příliš studené.

Zavedla ho do Johnyho elektroráje. Pokud by je Bronstein přeci jen podtrhl, tak se pořád mohli schovat u Zero. Aspoň v to doufali.

Castor seděl na otrhané a špinavé pohovce, kterou musel někdo už aspoň třikrát vyhodit a opravdu nevypadal zrovna skvěle. Lépe než Thomas čekal, protože byl naživu, ale bylo vidět, že je napjatý a ve špatném rozpoložení. Pak si všiml Thomase ve dveřích a celý se rozzářil.

„Nevěděl jsem, jestli přijdeš,“ řekl Castor než vyskočil na nohy a přišel ho přivítat. Nevyslovil že ani nevěděl, jestli přijde opravdu sám, jak slíbil, ale Thomas ho nevinil. Být v jeho situaci… ani si nedokázal představit, co by dělal.

„Tvoje… kamarádka říkala, že máš nějaké problémy.“

„Potřebuju odemknout kvanta,“ přikývl Castor.

„Říkala, že máš o dost větší problém než zamčený procesor.“

„Jo… no… potřebuju vyměnit síťový čip. A možná opravit pár okolních obvodů.“

„To není sranda, Castore. Já nejsem hardwarový inženýr, to přece víš.“

„…a odumírají mi svaly v rameni,“ dodal Castor, aby své situaci nasadil korunu.

„Jak dlouho jsi chtěl fungovat, kdybych se neozval?“ zeptal se Thomas a nijak neskrýval údiv.

„Žádná z těch věcí není fatální,“ řekl Castor, ale odvrátil pohled a sedl si zpátky na pohovku jako by byl k smrti unavený. Možná jeho problémy nebyly fatální, ale rozhodně ho mohly dostat do fatálních situací.

„Máš tady někde volný periferní terminál, ať ti můžu odemknout ten procesor? Nerad bych to dělal přes firemní,“ řekl Thomas. Castor mu uvolnil na pohovce místo vedle sebe, ale doktor jen zavrtěl hlavou. Nebyl sice zrovna pořádkumilovný člověk, ale pořád měl nějaké meze.

Castor mu podal jeden ze starších kousků, který si půjčil z Johnyho vitríny. Poslal na malý displej rozhraní svého příkazového prostředí. Thomas se přihlásil a Castor se ponořil do klidu údržbového režimu. Vnímal, co Thomas v jeho systému dělá, i když některé příkazy sledovat nemohl, ale nebylo v jeho moci cokoliv dělat. Zavřel oči a na chvilku si dovolil oddat se jisté nostalgii. Režim údržby vždy znamenal, že je v rukou někoho schopného, kdo ví, co dělá. Bylo to uklidňující a pohodlné. Zvlášť po měsících nucené samostatnosti a improvizace.

Když mu ale Thomas zrušil omezení přístupu ke druhému procesoru, cítil se Castor, jako kdyby mohl po dlouhé době volně dýchat. Jako by se před ním otevřel celý vesmír možností. Thomas se odhlásil a Castor zamrkal v obnoveném vědomí.

„Děkuju, Thomasi,“ řekl a snad nikdy ještě nemyslel slova takhle vážně. Pak mu ale vytanulo na mysli ještě něco: „Mohl bys… mohl bys přepsat protokoly, které Sarah změnila?“

Thomas na něj zůstal zírat. Najednou už se slon v místnosti nedal ignorovat, jakkoliv se o to celou dobu snažil. Co Castor udělal v Zertechu bylo příliš závažné, příliš šokující. Zkrátka příliš. „Proč mi o to říkáš, Castore?“

„Neměl bych mít takovou svobodu,“ řekl Castor a podržel Thomasův pohled nepříjemně dlouho.

„Proč myslíš? Každý člověk ji má,“ Thomas najednou zalitoval, že s sebou nemá Franka. To on se vyžíval v podobných filosofických úvahách. Však byl také zodpovědný za Castorovy behaviorální moduly. Thomasovi vždycky přišlo, že během jejich programování musel do androida vložit i malý kousek sebe, ale nikdy to neřekl ani jednomu z nich.

„Nejsem člověk. Lidský život je cennější než můj. Já… kdyby mě zabili, mohli byste stále získat moje jádro a paměťové moduly. Teoreticky byste mě mohli obnovit,“ řekl Castor a Thomasovi přišla jeho slova strojená. Jako kdyby si je mnohokrát nacvičoval. Jenže on sám o podobných otázkách přemýšlel také a teď mu rozhodně neuniklo, jak se Castor vyjádřil o svém možném konci.

„Takže jsi méně jen proto, že nemáš organický mozek? Jako bys nevěděl, jak komplikovaný ve skutečnosti jsi. A teď obzvlášť. Rozhodnutí, která jsi učinil, bolest a strach a nejistota, boj o život… to všechno tě muselo ovlivnit víc, než si kdokoliv z nás může představit. Nevytvořili jsme tě jako prostou sumu předem daných konstant, Castore, ten počáteční stav už je dávno pryč, teď jsi někdo jiný. A když jsme u toho, tak jen samotná příslušnost k druhu se dle mého stejně dost přeceňuje,“ řekl Thomas a upřímně doufal, že se s ním Castor nebude chtít hádat.

„Jak to myslíš?“ android lehce naklonil hlavu, gesto, které u něj Thomas ještě nikdy neviděl. Tím spíš byl rozhodnutý stát si za svými argumenty.

„Příslušnost k druhu ještě nic nezaručuje. Důležité jsou hodnoty, které vyznáváme, zda se podle nich v životě řídíme. Jestli máš dvě ruce, nebo čtyři, a jestli tvoje pochody řídí neurony, nebo bity a qubity, je jedno,“ pokrčil rameny. Prsty si stále pohrával s terminálem ve svých rukách, jen aby trochu ulevil svojí nervozitě.

„Jak bych mohl mít já nějaké hodnoty? Všechno co jsem je předem dané, předprogramované.“

„Neslyšels, co jsem ti říkal? Pověz mi upřímně,“ zadíval se Castorovi do očí, a android v nich viděl jen bezbřehou důvěru, která ho stejnou měrou těšila a děsila, „během těch pěti měsíců, kdy jsi tady, dostal ses do situace, kdy by násilí bylo nejsnazší cestou? Kdy bys mohl vyváznout díky povolením, které ti Sarah udělila?“

„Ano,“ přikývl. Vzpomněl si na Zero stojící v dešti a domáhající se odpovědí.

„A jak jsi ji vyřešil?“

„Verbálně.“

„A proč jsi nezvolil efektivnější řešení?“ Thomas se usmíval, jako kdyby mu po krůčkách vysvětloval něco velmi prostého a jednoduchého.

„Mělo by dalekosáhlé důsledky,“ odpověděl Castor bez váhání, ale sám dobře věděl, kam rozhovor směřuje.

„Opravdu? Jen proto?“

„Asi vím, kam míříš,“ přiznal Castor. Od chvíle kdy utekl a začal žít v rámci možností normální život mezi lidmi, ho nikdy nenapadlo své nové možnosti využít. Ve skutečnosti z nich měl strach.

„To jsem rád, už jsem se začínal bát, jestli máš v pořádku asociační funkce, to bych musel zavolat Frankovi.“

Při zmínce o Francisovi Castor viditelně posmutněl. „Chybí mi naše rozhovory,“ vysvětlil po chvilce ticha.

„Jsem si dost jistý, že on to vnímá stejně. Proč ses neozval jemu, Castore? Vždycky jsi k němu měl blíž a popravdě, ten zámek by mohl zrušit také,“ zeptal se Thomas. Přemýšlel nad tím už od chvíle, kdy si přečetl Castorovu zprávu.

„Pokud po mně Zertech pořád pátrá, Francise budou jistě sledovat,“ řekl Castor.

„Hmm, to asi dává smysl. Cleveland nebyl zrovna rád, že ses vypařil,“ přikývl a zamyšleně si promnul bradu. Castor si byl dost jistý, že Thomasův popis ani v nejmenším nevystihuje skutečný rozměr Damienova rozpoložení, když se to osudné ráno dostavil do budovy Zertechu. „Stáhl jsem si tvoje diagnostická data, mimochodem,“ změnil Thomas téma, „s tím čipem jsi měl štěstí, vypadá to, že ani nebude muset ven celý soket, když seženeš náhradní kompatibilní čip, snad bych ti ho mohl zkusit nainstalovat. S tou rukou to je ale horší,“ sklouzl očima na Castorovo levé rameno, „nejsem žádný expert na umělé biotkáně, ale ty chybové logy nevypadaly vůbec dobře. Tak jako tak si začni shánět sterilní laboratoř, ordinaci nebo něco podobného a někoho, kdo ti bude schopen vyoperovat část svaloviny a nahradit ji.“

„To ale bude stát majlant,“ prohlásila ode dveří Zero. Thomas na ni úplně zapomněl a prudce se otočil za zvukem jejího hlasu. Stála opřená o futra, ruce založené na prsou a mračila se.

„To… asi ano,“ řekl Thomas. Vůbec neměl představu, kolik Castorovo sestrojení a přidružený výzkum musel stát. Hodně, jistě, ale kolik přesně, to si netroufal ani odhadovat.

„Nemůžeš vzít něco od vás z laborky?“ zeptala se s naivitou někoho, kdo v životě nedělal v korporaci. Thomas se zasmál. Krátce a hořce.

„Ne, to rozhodně nepůjde, pokud máte vy dva zůstat na svobodě a já zaměstnaný.“

„Thomas riskoval už jen tím, že sem přišel,“ vložil se mezi ně Castor, „už takhle mi hodně pomohl, víc po něm chtít nemůžu. Tu ruku si vyřeším sám, ale byl bych raději, kdyby mi do hlavy lezl někdo, komu můžu věřit.“

„Ozvi se, až seženeš čip, udělám, co budu moci,“ přikývl Thomas.

Před bazar vyšla jen Zero s Thomasem v patách, Castor zůstal ve svém malém pokoji. Pro jistotu, aby je nikdo nezahlédl spolu a nedal si dvě a dvě dohromady.

„Rád jsem tě poznal, Zero,“ stiskl jí ruku na rozloučenou. Zero ale stisk nepříjemně zesílila.

„Nápodobně. Ale jestli ho práskneš, tak přísahám, že si tě najdu,“ vycenila na něj zuby v křečovitém úsměvu.

„To snad nebude třeba.“

Na druhé straně ulice se právě fotografie jejich loučení ukládaly na vzdálený server.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Qubity, resp. quantum bits, jsou základní datovou jednotkou kvantových počítačů, od klasických bitů, které znají jen dvě pozice (0,1), zná qubit ještě superpozici mezi nimi. Můžete si představit, že klasický bit se kterým operuje váš počítač má buď modrou (0) nebo červenou (1) barvu, kdežto qubit může mít jakoukoliv barvu na přechodové škále od modré po červenou.


End file.
